Behind Brown Eyes
by The Original Bad Girl Nicole
Summary: Buffy has moved on with her life. Someone from her past comes and shakes things up. BuffyOther FaithOther. Nominated in Round 3 of the Dangerous Type Awards
1. Chapter 1

Title: Behind Brown Eyes

Author: Nicole

Email: Buffy has moved on with her life, but someone from her past comes and shakes things up.

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. I only own the plotline and the original characters: Dominique, Noel, and whoever else I decide to bring in.

Distribution: The usual suspects, anyone else please ask.

Spoilers: Mild season 7

A/N: I was not supposed to start another story, but my "muse" being the ever controlling one, wouldn't let it be. I am definitely going to have to tie her up, and punish her into submission. I don't like giving up control that easily.

_Special Note: This goes out to a very dear friend of mine; I'm not going to mention you by name, you know who you are. You gave me the pep talk that I needed to step out of the darkness and into the light. You're truly one in a million; this story is for you... The football players are gone again...You are still nowhere to be found._

Buffy's POV

It's been two years and three months since Faith and I had broken up, now I'm with someone whom absolutely loves me and I love them. When Dominique came into my life I was emotionally closed off, Faith had hurt me more than Willow, and we had the whole unrequited love thing going on. That was until I found out that she was dating Tara, I came to terms with it and moved on. Then Tara was killed, and Willow went all dark magic-y and tried to end the world. I thought that we were going to be okay when she came back from England. Things seemed to get better between us until that brat, bitch Kennedy came along. Okay so getting off topic here, we'll save that story for another day.

Like I said before, I was emotionally closed off, but then Dominique came into my life everything had changed for the better. There are no games or secrets between us, we actually belong together better than Angel and I ever did. Sure I think about Faith every now and again, but that's just it every now and again. She's a part of my past, and that's where I wanted to keep her. That was until I saw her a few days ago, and that sent my world into a tale spin. When things are going great for me, the PTB always find ways to fuck it up. We haven't seen each other since the night I found out that she was cheating on me with Noel. I know you're probably wondering what the hell I'm talking about? Then worry no more, I'm going to take you back, to the beginning and work my way up to now, and then you'll understand.

September 2003

It had been four months since the town formerly known as Sunnydale had been turned into a massive crater. So we were in LA trying to figure out what we were going to do. There were tons of potentials out there that needed to be found and the Watcher's Council needed to be rebuilt. Angel was nice enough to let us use the Hyperion, since he is working with Wolfram and Hart, the biggest law firm making with the uber evil. I really couldn't say anything to him about, because we don't live in each other's worlds anymore. During those first few months relationships were mended and new ones formed.

Especially the one between the core Scoobies and myself, I haven't completely forgiven them, but that takes time. Faith and I came to a tolerable level with each other, though things between her and Robin were pretty tense. Some people would never learn that sex can be completely underrated, especially if someone wants more than that. I know, I should have practiced what I preached, but I was at a bad time in my life. Sorry going off topic again. She and I began spending time with each other, taking the potentials out for mini slays, or just going out and having fun. It felt so good to be finally free, without the threat of the world, or the next apocalypse on my shoulders. We went patrolling by ourselves one night; it was slow as hell, so that gave us time to talk. Not one of those I'm having problems with whoever talks, but a real talk. Mostly it revolved around us, and it was pretty interesting.

"B, we're cool right?" She asked, a little unsure about herself.

I stopped in front of a grave marker and looked at her, "Yeah, we're cool. What's the up? You usually don't make with the seriousness." I asked her, pushing a stray hair behind her ear.

"Things between us are starting to change, and I don't know if the shit is for the better or not."

It really didn't dawn on me at first, until I actually thought about what she said. Things have changed between us since our little pep talk before Sunnydale imploded. It's been going rather well, to say the least. It was a long time in the making, but we're finally at a comfort level we didn't have before.

"I've noticed it too, but it's not a bad thing. We finally have a chance to start over; the past is in the past. We've both grown, and I enjoy our friendship very much." I replied.

The expression on her face darkened a little bit. I figured that it was due to the vampire that crept up behind me. It didn't take me long to stake him, and we went on about our business.

"You know B, it's kind of dead around here, let's go party." She suggested.

I smiled, "I'm game. What's on the menu for tonight?" I asked as we fell into step.

She grinned, "What's not on the menu tonight. We're both free agents, let's go out and have fun." She sprinted off.

I followed behind her, "I like the sound of that. Let's do it... I feel like cutting loose anyways." I ran after her.

I wasn't lying, I was telling the honest to god truth. I get tired of being the responsible one, the one they turn to for guidance. It's time for me to find out who exactly Buffy Summers is. I was no longer responsible for anyone else, but myself and of course Dawn, but she's off with our dad somewhere. So basically I can live life the way I want, without having to worry about anyone else.

We made our way back to the Hyperion and it was extremely quiet. Usually there was a whole lot of talking and noise. Giles came out of the office and gave us a warm smile. He and I talked a lot and our relationship is slowing building up again. Trust is still an issue between us, but it's coming slowly but surely. He was the only true father figure I had in my life.

"Hello Buffy, Faith." He greeted us.

"Hey Giles, not to state the obvious, but there's nobody here." I told him.

He took off his glasses, "Oh yeah, I sent them out for the night. They've been working pretty hard; they needed some "down time" as you would say." He smiled.

"It looks and sounds like the G-man." Faith joked.

Giles blushed three shades of red, if it's possible, "Yes of course. Robin and Xander are leaving tomorrow for Cleveland. They are taking a hand full of potentials with them." He told us.

I looked over at Faith, but she didn't show any emotion. I knew that Robin was still a sore spot for her, but get over it already. You had your fun, you made that clear, he's leaving and that's that.

"I'm about to go change, I'll only be a few." She walked off, but not before turning around, "Oh and B change the outfit, we're going clubbing not Bible Study." She winked at me and walked up the stairs.

I turned back to Giles, "When in the hell was this decision made?" I asked him.

"It's been a long time coming Buffy. They are only taking the potentials that have been in battle. Willow and Kennedy are going to search for new potentials, as will you and Faith. You two are my strongest slayers, besides you're going to have to show them a thing or two." He told me.

"Wait a fucking minute! You want me and Faith to search the fucking world for potentials! Giles I laid my life on the line plenty of times for this fucking cause. I retired, I thought you understood that. I died twice, came back, and endured hell, rinse, lather, and repeat a couple of times, but you get the damn picture. I'm done with being the slayer; let someone else deal with this shit." I took off up the stairs and to my room. I didn't want to hear anything else that he had to say. I know I probably shocked him beyond reason for the language that I used. Right now I really don't give a flying fuck.

I hopped in the shower to release some of the tension I had. I've had enough of people deciding what was right for me. I'm 22 freakin' years old, capable of making my own decisions. Some have been reckless I know, but that's how you learn. I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around me, one of those big fluffy ones that just feel good. I walk into the room and head straight for the closet, tonight was all about fun, so I forgo the basics and pull out a micro, black, leather mini that covered the important places, but left little to the imagination. I pulled out a red halter top, and my black stiletto heels. Tonight was all about the fun, I wasn't really caring. Once I was dressed, I applied some make-up, not too heavy and not too light, but just enough to turn some heads. I gave myself the once over and blew the mirror a kiss. A knock on the door brought me out of my conceitedness.

"Come in." I call out knowing already who it is.

Faith opens the door and looks me up and down, it actually makes me blush. I smiled at her, "If you take a picture it will last longer." I teased.

"Damn B, look at you. Taking a few pages out of my book." She replied.

I grabbed my purse, "Oh hell yes! Tonight is all about the fun, and I'm going to have it." I walked by her. She closed my door and followed behind me, not because I left first, but because she wanted to look at my ass. We make our way downstairs, and it's completely empty, Giles was nowhere in sight. Actually that's a good thing; I wouldn't have to deal with him, at least not tonight anyway.

"So where are we off to?" I asked.

"There's this new club called Vision, it's the hottest place to be. Anyone who is everyone is there." She grabbed my hand and dragged me along.

"Uh Faith, not to be all whatever, but how are we going to get there? I mean these boots aren't really made for walking." I told her.

She pulled me along, until we were stopped in front of a sleek, black Ninja. Now I've never been a big fan of motorcycles, but this one is hot. Faith handed me a helmet and I took it. Tonight was a night of firsts, and damn it, it'll be worth it.

"Hop on B, you'll have the ride of your life." She told me.

The double entendre was not lost on me. I hop on and wrap my hands around her waist, oh yeah; this is definitely going to be a ride of my life.

Okay, this is just an introduction chapter. I wanted to set the story up; it'll get into more detail as Buffy tells her story.


	2. What a Night

Behind Brown Eyes

Disclaimers are in part 1, as usual

I would like to thank my beta Chris; I don't know where I would be without you.

We pull up in front of Vision and the line is wrapped around the building. I wondered how we were actually going to get in. Faith parked the bike and got off; did I mention how hot she looked tonight? Oh my god, the words were lost on me, the leather pants rode low on her hips, and a barely there dark blue halter top. It screamed, "Come fuck me." She reached out and grabbed my hand helping me off, you know because of my shoes, and the skirt. I took the helmet off and shook my hair out; I wanted to make sure I still looked good. I felt her eyes roaming up and down my body and couldn't help but smile.

"Come on B, or else we won't make it in." She walked off not bothering for me to catch up.

I don't know what just happened between the Hyperion and now, but it's kind of giving me the wig you know. I follow quickly to catch up to her; I should have chosen some more sensible shoes. Anyways, we make it up to the door, and we are let right in no questions asked. Once inside the music was blaring, I think it was Eminem or something. We find a table and sit down, and I notice a few people from the bar checking us out.

"So how did we get in here so easily?" I ask, while checking out the hotties at the bar.

"I saved the bouncer from a Dracula wanna be. I'm going to get us some drinks, what do you want?" She asked as she got up.

"I want a Screaming Multiple Orgasm, or a Slow Seduction on the rocks, if they don't have that I'll take a strawberry daiquiri." I suggested. The expression on her face was priceless.

"If it's a multiple orgasm you want, you don't need a drink to have one." She said suggestively.

I look away and then back to her and smiled, "Thanks, but I'll stick to the drink." I told her.

She walked away, and I couldn't help but smile, she was too easy. A screaming multiple orgasm would be nice, and I'm not talking about the drink either. As soon as she disappeared one of the hotties from the bar approached me. He had a bad boy thing about him, and you know me I'm a sucker for anything bad. I take a calming breath as he approaches.

"Hi, I'm Alex. I notice you walk in with your brunette friend. Are you two together?" He asked me.

I find him attractive as hell, but there was something about him. I don't know if it was the blonde hair or his attitude. I reach out my hand to shake his, his hands are very soft.

"I'm Buffy, and I noticed you also, the brunette and I are not together. We're just friends." I gave him one of my winning smiles.

He smiles at me and he was about ready to ask me something, but Faith came back before he could. She didn't look to happy, but hey we're both free agents, I'm just having fun. Alex moved over and Faith slid in with our drinks, she looked him up and down and rolled her eyes.

"So B, who's the beef stick?" She asked, apparently a little miffed, but Alex didn't pick up on it.

"Faith, this is Alex. Alex this is my friend Faith." I introduced the two of them. I could tell already that this was not going to go well.

"Nice to meet you Faith." He told her.

My sister slayer, being the ever polite one said, "Yeah, whatever. I decided to get you a screaming multiple orgasm. The strawberry daiquiri is too fruity for you, in my opinion." She said, but it was obvious that she was making that remark towards Alex. I took a sip of my drink and sat it down in front of me.

The music changed and Christina Milian's "Dip it Low" began playing. I wanted to dance, at least to get Faith from sizing Alex up and vice versa.

"You know what? I want to dance, Alex if you would." I asked him.

He smiled at me, "I was just about to ask you that." He took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

I glanced at Faith and she did not look too happy. I don't know what her problem was, but she needed to get over it. We're supposed to be having fun, and so far she's not. I made a mental note to ask her about it later. Alex pulled me out to the middle of the dance floor and we began dancing. I kept making glances over at the table, and saw that Faith was gone.

"Alex, could you excuse me for a moment. I need to find Faith." I whispered in his ear.

"I'm sure she's a big girl, let her have her fun. You two are just friends right?" He whispered back.

We continued dancing until the song changed and I needed to get something to drink. We made our way back to the table, and there was Faith with two shots of Jose Cuervo and a Heineken to chase it with. I slid in next to her; Alex said that he would be back.

"You waste no time do ya B?" She asked me.

I put my drink down and just stared at her. What the fuck was going on with her? Everything was fine, what went wrong in the course of twenty minutes. Something was not right here and I'm about to find out. We came here to have fun, and that is what we were going to have.

"What do you mean?" I ask her back.

"Come on blondie, you spent all of two months grieving over Captain Peroxide. Now you're all over this boy toy, which looks a little like him. You really do have a thing for the bad boys." She told me none too nicely.

"Wait, why is this a personal attack on me? I didn't do anything, you wanted to party, so we are. Just because some random guy approaches me, you go all jealous girlfriend or something." I throw my hands up in defeat, then I look at her, "You know what; I so do not want to get into this right now." I told her in a way she was right, Alex did remind me of Spike. I never really looked at it like that, now I see it in a way.

I got up from the table and walked to the bathroom, anywhere was better than being there with her. I don't know what crawled up her ass, but it needs so to leave before our night literally goes to hell in a hand basket. I must have been in my own world because I did not see Alex walk up on me and grab me by the arm.

"What the fu-?" I asked him apparently surprised.

"I wanted to talk to you for a minute. You know without your friend around." He told me.

"That's all well and good, but I'm headed to the restroom." I told him, it wasn't a complete lie, but I needed to get away from Faith for a minute. I really don't understand what has gotten into her, hopefully after a few drinks she will loosen up. He let me go, and I walked into the bathroom exhaling a little loudly, I looked up and noticed that I wasn't alone.

"Having a bad night sweetie?" The woman in front of me asked.

I run my fingers through my hair and smile, "You can say that, tonight has been a night of surprises." I told her.

"I'm Carmen, by the way." She introduced herself.

"I'm Buffy, nice to meet you." I told her. She was dressed very nicely; it looked like she stepped out an ad for Dolce & Gabbana. Not only that she was wearing it well, in a way she kind of looked like Jennifer Lopez.

"Are you here with anyone?" She asked, a trace of accent coming through her voice.

I fix my hair in the mirror, "Yeah, I'm here with my friend Faith. What about you?" I asked there is nothing wrong with making nice.

"I'm here with my brother Alex. You've met him, and he is quite taken with you." She told me.

I smile at her, "He's a pretty nice, I just have to get to know him better you know?" I explained to her, I don't want to tell the girl out right that I was not interested in her brother. That would be wrong on so many levels.

"He's a pretty good guy. I'm sure you'll like him." She told me in passing.

I watched as she walked out of the bathroom and I put on some more lipstick and fix my hair again. I'm all that, I have to look the part. I wash my hands and dry them and head back out. Upon approaching the table I saw Carmen sitting there talking to Faith. There was nothing wrong with that, I mean we are here for the fun. I walk towards the table and sat down, they didn't even acknowledge me until I cleared my throat.

"I'm sorry B, this is Carmen." She smiled.

"Hi Buffy, we meet again." She answered.

I just smiled, after all what else can I do? We talked for a little and I found out that Carmen is a model. She is of Puerto Rican descent, and she is 25, and openly bisexual. I tried not to choke on my drink when she said that. I wasn't expecting that one; I mean sure some models go both ways, but it just amazes me that she's so open about it. Then again I can't say anything because I was having feelings of the worst kind towards my best friend. Having enough of being ignored I walked over to the bar to get me another drink. This time I got a Slow Seduction on the rocks, it's not as strong as the multiple screaming orgasm. Back to the table I went and I saw Alex sitting there with them, he will not leave me alone. Then again it's not a bad thing; my night just got a whole lot better.

Faith and the Carmen were in their own little world when I made it back to the table. I slid in next to Alex and smiled, I really should have rethought the shoes.

"I was looking for you. Where did you disappear to?" He asked me with a goofy grin.

"I needed to get another drink, since my first one was gone." I told him sweetly.

Carmen starts giggling at something Faith was whispering in her ear. I was seeing red, what the hell was so funny. I rolled my eyes and looked back over at Alex.

"So, you're not from L.A. are you?" He asked me.

I tried to focus on him, but the show Faith and the Jennifer Lopez wanna be, were making it hard. I tuned them out and went back to Alex.

"I lived in L.A. for most of my life, then when I was sixteen my mom and I moved to Sunnydale." I explained, but not giving off too much detail.

"I heard about that, they said that there was some kind of weapon's testing, and the whole town turned into a crater." He told me.

I couldn't help but smile, he couldn't know the truth. Sure I can say it was weapons testing. I mean how else can I explain how a whole town went down? We- well Spike literally closed the gate to hell that made my life miserable for seven years. That would really go over well. I was holding on for dear life to my glass, if I squeezed any harder it would have broke.

"B, we're going to go dance." Faith told me.

I looked at her challengingly, "Fine, I'll just get to know Alex better." I told her tightly.

They waved me off, and I turned back to Alex, she wants to go, oh we can go. I can hold my own against anybody. I rolled my eyes whatever, go enjoy your little girl toy.

"Your sister doesn't waste any time does she?" I asked as I looked out at the dance floor.

"My sister is a very forward person. When she sees something or someone she wants, she goes for it. Nothing stands in her way; her motto is, "If you want something bad enough, don't wait for it to come to you, you go after it." She's basically like, "The more unattainable they are, and the more you want it." He told me explaining his sister's line of thought. I learned that much when I was taking psychology.

I glanced at the dance floor, and they were practically having sex out there. Seriously, could you be anymore slutty? The glass broke under the pressure, covering it in alcohol, and surprisingly no blood.

"Are you alright?" He asked in concern.

I grab some napkins and began cleaning up the mess, "I'm fine, sometimes I don't know my own strength." I lied, like I could say your sister is out there having sex with my friend on the dance floor. That would go over well.

I looked out towards where Jenny-from-the-block and Sex-on-wheels were dancing, and they were nowhere to be found. That was until I saw them approaching the table from the opposite direction. Not one to be out done I move closer to Alex and he moved closer to me, but before anything could happen Faith slid in bumping into me. She tried to say something to me, but I brushed her off.

"Why don't we go someplace more quiet? You know to talk." I suggested that was all I had in mind too. Come on, you don't think I'm that easy do you?

This caused a reaction of the not so best kind out of Faith. I grinned inwardly, Buffy: 1, and Faith: 0. When it comes to making with the vindictiveness I rule. The only problem was I didn't exactly know why I did it. Then again I don't care, its fun.

"Wait a fucking minute! We're supposed to be here together, and now you're leaving with some Spike wanna be?"

"What's up your ass? I was having fun, but you seemed too preoccupied with Miss-Supermodel over here." I pointed at Carmen.

"You know what? We're going to get some drinks and let you two work this out." Carmen told us, but we weren't really listening.

"You're one to talk, dancing and flirting like a bitch in heat with the Spike wanna be. That's the only reason you went for him is because he looks like the peroxide pest." She retorted.

All I had to say was thank God the music was loud, because we would've caused a serious scene. I for one did not want to spend the rest of my early morning hours in jail.

"I admit that he reminded me a little of Spike. That's not what attracted me to him; actually I don't know why I talked to him anyway. For trying to be a bad boy, it wasn't working." I joked, trying to lighten the mood. That didn't work, it just made matters worse.

"You gotta admit you were jealous." She came back.

I tried not to laugh at that, "Me jealous? Please of what, J. Lo 2.0 she's not all that." I told her. How dare she accuse me of being jealous? Buffy does not do jealous, unless there was something there, which there isn't so I have no need to be jealous.

"Come on, I know you were jealous." She smirked.

"Why would I be jealous? It's not like we're together, I don't swing that way... unlike some people." I replied.

"If you didn't like the way I swing, why did you come out with me tonight? And why were you trying so hard to push my buttons?"

I really didn't have an answer to that; I don't know why I did it. I was just having a little harmless fun, where's the bad in that? She's looking at me and I'm looking at her, still with no answer.

"You know what, we're supposed to be out here to have fun, and suddenly I'm not. Get your jacket we're going home." She commanded and walked out the club.

I didn't say anything else, its best not to argue when she's like this. I grabbed my jacket and followed her out the club. I'm still trying to figure out how this night went from fun, to down right horrible.


	3. Argument Aftermath

Behind Brown Eyes 3

Faith pulled the Ninja up slowly in front of the Hyperion. The ride from the club back to the hotel was a little weird. Mainly because the argument we had kept playing over and over in my mind. I hopped off the bike, not really caring about my shoes anymore, they were probably ruined anyways. I took off the helmet and put it on the back of the seat, Faith didn't even glance in my direction. I needed to say something, but I didn't know what. I mean I don't even know why I wanted to provoke her myself, that was the real issue.

"Faith, I'm real sorry about tonight." I told her sincerely, I really was sorry I didn't mean for it to go that far.

She got off the bike and walked by me, not even giving me a glance, "You know what B? Save it." She walked into the hotel. I couldn't do anything but follow, in a way I felt kind of bad for what happened tonight. Again in my defense I was just having a little fun, but the question now was at whose expense.

I walked into the lobby and saw Willow and Kennedy sitting on the couch talking. They stopped when they saw me enter. Kennedy being the ever tactless one had to open her mouth.

"I just saw Faith and she did not look happy. What the hell did you do?" She asked me, like she was my mother. It took all my self control to not go over there and knock the holy hell out of her.

"Wait a minute. What makes you think I did something to piss her off?" I asked her, more than a little miffed.

Kennedy got up from the couch and walked over to me, "Because you're the only one I know who can piss her off that badly." She told me.

Willow better get up off that couch and check her girl, before I kick her ass across the lobby. I already caught hell from Faith and I don't need it from a slayer wanna be.

"Willow if you love your girlfriend, you need to get her the hell away from me before you have to replace her." I said none too friendly.

"What, just because you're senior slayer, you act like you're better than everyone else? I don't think so." She challenged.

"So, you think you can take me? Bring it on, I've been slaying vampires, and fighting demons since before you could walk. If you know what's best for you, you better back the fuck off." I told her a little too sweetly.

Willow grabbed Kennedy by the arm, and began whispering something in her ear. That's right Willow show your girlfriend who runs this. Kennedy kissed her on the lips and walked upstairs. Willow motioned for me to sit down on the couch, which I did. She wanted to talk, and I didn't but there was nothing I could do about it.

"What's with the tragedy mask? Did you and Faith not make with the fun?" She asked me.

I really didn't know how to answer that, so I answered without really answering it, "Fun was had, but something's happened. And I don't really feel up to talking about it right now." I told her, I really didn't want to get into that right now.

Willow wasn't going to let me get away that easy, she pulled out the big gun, resolve face. No one can get away from the resolve when she used it, and I couldn't get away no matter how hard I tried.

I let out a small sigh and faced her, "We went to this new club called Vision tonight. You know to blow off some steam since the slaying has been slow. Anyways, while there I met this guy by the name of Alex. He was cute, but he reminded me of Spike." I told her.

Willow looked at me with wide eyes, "Buff, I thought you were over the whole... you know Spike thing." She reminded me.

"Why does everyone think I'm still having a thing for Spike? Faith said the same exact thing. He is so yesterday, well two months ago." I snapped.

She looked chastised, "Because you said, that he reminded you of Spike." She used my words against me.

"That's not the point. I met Alex we danced, and exchanged pleasantries. Faith acted like the jealous girlfriend. We argued a little, and I left the table met Carmen in the bathroom. She's Alex's sister, who is a model that is openly bisexual, and looks like Jennifer Lopez. J.Lo Jr. and Faith danced and it looked like they were practically having sex on the dance floor. The glass I was holding in my hand cracked under the pressure. I asked Alex if he wanted to go somewhere more quiet... you know to talk. Faith went postal on me about us being there together, and how I was leaving with the Spike wanna be. Then I told her that I didn't swing that way, like some people. She asked if I didn't swing that way why would I come out with her. And why would I work so hard to press her buttons?" I told my tale, I left out some other minor details, but it didn't matter. I looked at Willow and she looked back at me.

"Why did you do it? I mean is there something you need to tell me?" She asked me matter of fact-ly.

Now that was actually a valid question. Unfortunately I still had no answer to. "I don't honestly know. Like I said before I was having some harmless fun. I feel bad about it, we came so far and now I think I made things worse." I laid my head on Willows shoulder. And she ran her fingers through my hair, something she would always do in comfort. I actually missed this a lot, but with the whole Kennedy thing it wasn't happening.

"In my own opinion, and that's just what this is an opinion. You wouldn't work so hard to push Faith's buttons unless; you somehow felt she was making the wrong choice. Maybe you think Faith can do better than this Carmen woman, so you lashed out. You just have her best interests at heart; she hasn't had a stellar track record with relationships. Maybe you care about Faith more than you realized." She told me.

I really must be a natural blonde because she's not making sense, "Care about her how?" I asked.

She sighed, "You did say you and Faith have gotten closer as of late. You just don't want to see her get hurt, plus you know with Carmen being a model and all. It was probably doomed before anything actually got started." She surmised.

I never thought about it that way. I mean we have gotten a lot closer, and Carmen did rub me the wrong way. Faith is like my sister, and I don't want her to get hurt or make stupid decisions.

"That makes a lot of sense. You know, I'm actually kind of tired. Plus I need to take these shoes off, a word to the wise stilettos don't mix well with walking." I joked, as I took them off of my feet.

"My advice to you is, sleep on it tonight. And maybe in the morning everything will be forgotten." She tried to reassure me.

I lifted my head off of her shoulder, and stood up, "I love you Wills. I don't know what I would do without you." I gave her a smile.

"I love you too Buff. Things will be better in the morning, now I'm going upstairs with my girlfriend. Don't let this get you down." She told me.

I walked up the stairs and to my room and turned on the light. I threw my shoes on the floor, and headed right for the bathroom for my nightly routine. Tonight has really taken a toll on me emotionally. Fresh faced and pajamas on, I toss and turn until I get comfortable.

The sun was shining brightly in my window, so much for this hotel being in in-direct sunlight. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was nine, I'm pretty sure everyone is already downstairs making with the breakfast. I climb out of bed and make my way towards the bathroom; I am so not a morning person. Not only that last night's argument between me and Faith was weighing heavily on me. Willow was right, I didn't want her making any wrong decisions, because she is my friend and like a sister to me. Hopefully everything will be back to normal this morning. Wide eyed and dressed I make my way downstairs and into the kitchen.

The first person I saw was Faith, followed by Willow, Kennedy, and a few potentials. We exchanged good mornings, and I went straight for the coffee. A Buffy without coffee is an unpleasant Buffy. I really wanted to say something to Faith, but I don't know what. I want to make things right between us, but I don't know where to start. I looked at Willow and she gave me a talk to her sign, I shook my head no. She glared at me; I mouthed 'I don't know' to her. She must have gotten an idea because what she did next put me on the spot.

"Kennedy, why don't we take the slayers and have them go through some training exercises. I mean just because they are not directly in battle doesn't mean that they should be lazy. After all they are going to be coming with us when we go on the quest for other slayers." She told her girlfriend. Way to make with the subtleness Red.

Faith didn't say anything as Kennedy and the potentials left. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"So Faith did you have fun with Buffy last night? Buffy wasn't very forthcoming with the details." Willow asked.

Faith gave me an amused look. Now it was a bold faced lie, but if it got her talking then that's all well and good for me. Honestly I'm not good at the talking thing right now. Apparently Faith isn't much with the talking either, because the only response we got from her was.

"Yeah, whatever." She puts her plate in the sink.

"Uh Faith, about last night..." I started out, but couldn't come up with anything.

"I'm going to go help Kennedy. I'll see you around." She walked out of the kitchen.

I sat down dejectedly next to Willow. This is going a lot worse than I have ever possibly imagined.

"I don't know what to do. I mean I want to at least talk to her about last night." I told her.

"Maybe you should just leave it alone right now. She just need some time, I mean you did have an argument." She suggested.

Willow did have a point; I should just leave well enough alone. And when the time comes make my peace later. There is nothing wrong with that, well not in my book.

"You know Wills, you're right. But I can't help but feel bad regardless of what the reasons were." I told her again, Buffy and guilt don't mix well.

"Buffy, you shouldn't feel guilty. You were just doing what any concerned friend would do. You meant well, but it came off the wrong way." She gave me a kiss on the forehead and left.

I finished up my coffee and thought about everything that's happened in the last 24 hours. My life just keeps getting more complicated and more complicated by the day. I put my mug in the sink and leave, maybe watching Kennedy push the potentials around will make me feel better.


	4. Oops, I did it again

Behind Brown Eyes 4

Disclaimers in part 1

Now, I know you're probably going what the hell. And asking yourselves, Buffy what in the name of all that is holy were you doing? To answer your question, I didn't know what was going on at the time. I wasn't aware of what I was feeling towards Faith, it was all confusing. Anyways, I'm standing in my closet trying to find something to wear tonight; after all it is a special night. I'll get into more detail later; I pull out my black spaghetti strapped dress, the one that she loves so much. With that in mind, I head to the bathroom to put on my make-up and fix my hair. I know it's backwards and I may get makeup on my dress, but this is Cover Girl, no muss no fuss. I apply the eyeliner first, and then the blush, it reminds me of a time when Faith and Kennedy was sparring and Kennedy caught Faith off guard. It wasn't funny then but it is quite funny now.

September 2003

I walked outside to the courtyard and sat down on one of the benches. Kennedy was running the slayers through some training exercises, I'm just watching. I really don't get involved unless I really have to. Even if I don't like the brat, I have to admit she can hold her own. Faith was sitting on the sidelines watching and critiquing their techniques. I finally got tired of standing and took a seat on one of the stone benches. My sister slayer must have sensed my presence because she looked over in my direction, I gave her a small smile, and unfortunately it wasn't returned. Those grapes are sour this morning; I still don't understand what is going on with her. She decides to stand up and I can't help but stare at her lean form. How could someone who ate as much as she did stay so fit? I seriously need to ask her.

"Okay, Ken enough with the warm ups, let's show them how real slayers spar." Faith suggested while she dusted herself off. I watched as she approached Kennedy like she was prey. I knew that this was going to be good; I only wished I had some popcorn.

"Give me everything you have, don't hold back." Kennedy issued the challenge.

The two of them assumed fighting stances, while the rest of the slayers sat and watched. They side stepped each other, eyeing one another trying to gage each others actions. Kennedy looked serious, but I knew that Faith was getting a little play on. That's one thing I learned about the dark slayer, when she's playing and when she's not. At this moment she was playing, but I wonder if Kennedy knew that.

"Alright Ken, you asked for it." She teased.

I sat back a little bit and crossed my legs, my skirt rising a little. I really didn't care; I was just trying to get comfortable. This was going to be good, even if it was for play. Faith threw the first punch and Kennedy side stepped it and threw one right back at Faith. She kept glancing over in my direction. I don't know why, but she did, but I smiled at her, and leaned back a little more, again for comfort. Kennedy threw another punch and Faith moved out the way, pissing the younger girl off. Faith came back with a high kick and Kennedy ducked out of the way. She has always been so graceful; I remember how impressed I was when we first started sparring together. I watched as they moved and circled each other it was like watching poetry in motion. I uncrossed my legs and sat up placing my elbows on my knees. Again Faith glanced in my direction, this time I didn't smile. Apparently my sister slayer wasn't paying attention and Kennedy hit her in the face.

The potentials let out a gasp and I jumped up and punched Faith Jr. in the face knocking her to the ground. Faith looked at me, and then I looked back at her, she did not look so happy. Out the corner of my eye I saw Kennedy get up with the help of a few potentials.

"What the fuck were you doing B?" She asked me clearly pissed. And she hauled off and hit me in the face. I was seeing red, why the hell is she hitting me? I was doing her a favor.

"I was just trying to help." I explained as I turned to the potentials. "If two slayers are in combat and one goes down, it's up to you to protect your fellow slayer." It wasn't a complete lie, but it sounded plausible to me.

"That's just it B, I don't need you fighting my battles for me." She ground out.

Before I could say anything Kennedy stepped in, "You know Buffy; she's little-miss-likes-to-save-the-world."

"Kennedy stay the hell out of this. This isn't the U.N, we don't need a moderator." I snapped at her.

Before she could reply Xander and Robin came out in the courtyard. It totally slipped my mind that they were leaving today. Kennedy and the rest of the potentials quickly cleared the area.

"Hey Buffster, Faith." Xander greeted in his usual manner.

"Hi Xand." I smiled at him.

Robin leads Faith away from Xander and me. They needed to have a conversation of their own.

"So this is it? You're finally leaving us." I told him softly.

"Yeah, I need to do this... after everything that has happened. I need a change of scenery." He told me.

"You know it's not going to be the same without you. We can't exactly have a threesome with you so far away." I said teasingly.

"We still have a few minutes left." He joked. "Seriously, this isn't the end, it's just the beginning. I'll drop in to visit with you guys whenever I can. Besides, G-man said you and Faith will be going on your own little mission in a little while." He told me.

I rolled my eyes at this; leave it to Giles to assume that I'm going around the world looking for potentials. I've had enough of this slaying thing, maybe I should travel the world.

"Well, Giles has his information wrong. I'm not going, I'm retired already." I reiterated.

"I see you and Faith are making with the anger. What happened?" He asked.

I looked over towards Faith and Robin and they were still talking. It must have been pretty deep because she's looking a little upset, or something. Then again it could be a number of things, she's hard to read.

"No, not the anger, Kennedy hit Faith, I hit Kennedy and Faith hit me. It was a big hitting thing." I explained.

Xander smiled at me, "Why would you hit Kennedy?" He asked.

"Well, I wanted to show the potentials that whenever, there are two of them in combat, it's best to have each other's backs. I demonstrated that and Faith over there got pissed. It was not very pretty."

"You have a way of pissing her off Buffy. You're the only one I know who can get under her skin." He joked, in typical Xander fashion.

"Would everyone quit saying that?"

He smiled and I smiled back, "Well, I m not going to be around much longer to say it."

"I'm really going to miss you Xander, you're my heart." I told him sincerely.

"That's true, if you need to be brought back, just have them give me a call." He gave me a hug, which I returned. I had to try my hardest not to cry, but it wasn't happening.

"Be safe, and let me know what's going on. Stay on top of the hellmouth... oh and another thing, stay away from hyena's, insect ladies, and female demons former or other wise." I reminded him.

"What about male demons?" He asked.

"Well, that's up to you I guess." I told him.

We shared a laugh, and broke the hug, "I will I'm going to go talk to Faith. I love you Buffy." He told me as he walked off.

I turned to walk back into the Hyperion when I was stopped by Robin. We talked since the implosion of Sunnydale, and we're cool. And maybe a little too close for anyone's liking, but I didn't care. He was easy to talk to, whenever Willow or Xander weren't available to talk. I even listened about how he was just a one night stand to Faith; unfortunately I had to explain to him the whole 'Get some, Get Gone' theory.

"Buffy, I just wanted to say; I enjoyed working with you these past months. You definitely are Mighty Mouse." He told me.

"It's been exciting, and then some. I'm going to miss you though, and watch out for Xander. He's still going through an emotional time... you know with the loss of Anya. Don't let the potentials drive you crazy." I told him, I looked over at Faith and Xander they were joking around.

"So are you going to be okay? I mean with the whole Faith thing not happening." I asked him.

"Yes, some things just weren't meant to be and this is one of them." He explained.

"I'm all too familiar with that. But, you still have her as a friend though, and me. I'm pretty sure Giles will be there in about a week. You never know, I may make an appearance." I smiled at him.

He laughed, "You are definitely something special Buffy. I'm going to miss you." He gave me a hug.

"I'm not special, I'm just me. I'm going to miss you too, who's going to be my go to guy now that you're leaving and all?" I joked.

I broke the hug, "I'm only a phone call away, besides we'll probably pop in from time to time, as will you." He replied.

Xander made his way over and told Robin they had a plane to catch. I followed them back into the Hyperion. I glanced in Faith's direction and she was sitting on the same bench, I had previously occupied.

"Hey Faith! Are you coming?" I asked her.

She looked up at me, "Nah B, I'm good. Not so big with the group good-byes." She told me.

I turned to walk inside, but a part of me felt that I should really talk to Faith. I make my way towards her, but Willow calls me in. I walk back inside leaving Faith alone to her thoughts. I walk into the lobby to see Xander and Robin standing with Rona, Vi, and Melody behind them. We exchanged good-byes, but I had to get in one last parting shot at Xander and Robin.

"Now girls, pay attention to these guys, but don't let them charm you. Particularly the X Man" I gave Xander a huge smile and a wink.

"He's very suave." I finished. The room erupted in laughter.

Hugs abounded and Robin, Xander, and the girls left the Hyperion. I looked out at the courtyard and at Faith. She was still in the same position I left her in.

"You know guys; I'm going to go talk to Faith. We can talk about everything else later." I turned and walked out the door.

I approached Faith slowly and she looked up at me, and I sat down next to her. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Faith?" I began but trailed off not knowing what to say.

She got up and walked away. I was left wondering if things between us were ever going to be the same again.


	5. Spikes Back!

Behind Brown Eyes 5

Disclaimers in part 1

The tension between Faith and me was unbearable. We went through the whole day without saying anything to each other, or just staying out of each others way. I'm glad that it worked out that way because, Giles received a phone call from Angel saying Spike was back. So now I'm in my room not wanting to talk to anyone. From what I've been told Spike has been back now for four months, and they chose now to tell me. Like my life isn't as complicated enough. My relationship with Spike is kind of on the weird side to say the least.

I remember when we first met, he was dead set on killing me, and then he helped me with the whole Angelus thing. He disappeared, then came back to be a pain in my ass, because Drusilla left him, he causes havoc and then leaves again. Again he comes back this time with a chip in his head; it was funny because technically he was impotent. He became an integral part of the group, and then it turned into something more on his side, but when the time came he protected Dawn. He cared for her just as much as I did. Then I came back, and he was the only one who didn't expect me to jump into a role. He was actually the easiest to talk to. None of my friends would have understood, but he did.

Unfortunately our relationship took a turn towards the forbidden territory, all we had was meaningless rough sex, but it made me feel something for a while, but I hated myself for it. I was hurting him more than I was probably hurting myself. Like I said, I was in a bad point in my life. I guess my feelings for him started to change when he came back all soul having and the First was tormenting him. He was actually the only one who never doubted me or my judgment, he was there for me and that was all that mattered. Did I love him? I really can't answer that, but I do feel for him. Now he's back and no one knows why, not even Angel and his crew. Problem is now, I don't know if I should go see him or not. Then again I shouldn't, it may open up a big Pandora's Box and I so do not need that right now. The Powers are having a field day with me, what the hell did I do to deserve this? I turned over on my back and looked up at the ceiling, when did life become so hard? A soft knock on my door brought me out of my thoughts.

"Who is it?" I ask, not really wanting to be bothered at the moment.

"It's Faith, can I come in?" Her voice filtered through the door.

I let out a small sigh, now she wants to talk to me after a whole day of ignoring each other.

"It's open." I told her.

The door opened and in walked Faith wearing something totally different from earlier today. She walks into the room and closes the door behind her, not taking her eyes off of me. Our eyes met and I quickly turned away, I didn't want to see what was in them.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to you know patrol? She asked.

"Yeah, that would be good. I need to clear my head anyway... with the whole finding out about Spike thing. Are we taking out the mini ones or is it just you and me?" I asked I wanted to be sure if we were going to be alone or not.

"It's just you and me, besides I think G has some things for them to do. Get dressed and meet me downstairs." She opened the door, but then turned around, "Oh and B that skirt you have on it shouldn't be legal." She winked at me and walked out shutting the door behind her.

That was just plain weird; I get off of the bed and head to the closet to look for more sensible slaying attire. Hopefully I'll have enough courage to actually talk to her this time. I chose some low rise boot cut jeans, and a black see through peasant shirt with a black camisole underneath. Just because I'm slaying doesn't mean I don't have to look good. Outfit changed, and a ponytail later I put on my shoes and head out the door. I see Faith talking with Willow, and Kennedy doesn't look all that happy. Oh well, that's their problem not mine. I have enough to worry about as it is.

"I'm ready to go." I call out a little too cheerily.

Willow came up to me, "How are you feeling? You know with the whole Spike being back and all." She asked.

"It's a little confusing... actually it's a lot confusing. It's not the fact that he's back, it's just why now?" I told her honestly.

She brushed a stray hair away from my face and smiled, "I'm here if you want to talk." She reassured me.

I walked away and joined Faith at the door, "We can talk later, right now I have a date with vampires." I joked.

The walk to the cemetery was awkward to say the least. The silence was a God send because it actually gave me a chance to mull over the whole Spike thing again. I mean I want to go see him; then again I don't want to see him. We did have a history together, a sordid history, but I still care about him. Then again if I do go see him, it's going to cause a thing with Angel, I really don't want to have to deal with two jealous vampires. See what I said about it being confusing. We walked into Chapel Hill Cemetery, and began our nightly patrol. The smoke must have been coming from head because Faith stopped me.

"Deep thoughts B?" She asked me.

I turned to look at her, "Deep and meaningful. I'm just a little confused about Spike." I told her as I sat on a cemetery bench.

"B, I'm not you, but what is there to be confused about? He's back deal and move on." She said rather nonchalantly.

I don't know if I should be pissed beyond the telling of it or let it go. How dare she be so dismissive about something that she doesn't know about?

"Well F, Spike and I had a thing. I wouldn't classify it as a relationship; then again would you call it a relationship. I mean all we had at first was sex, and then he went all soul having and sacrificed himself to save the world. In between I found myself actually starting to care for him. I told him down in the cavern that I loved him, he told me I didn't but thanks for saying it, and he started to flame." I told her, I've been holding on to that for so long that it actually felt good to get it off my chest.

Faith sat down beside me, "How do you really feel about him? I'm sure it was more than just sex. It was obvious there was something there when the whole thing with the First went down." She replied.

"I care deeply about him; he was the only one who didn't expect me to be normal Buffy. You know after the whole let's resurrect our slayer from her eternal rest thing. I was at a bad time in my life, and he was the one there. Basically to me he was the right kind of wrong, the forbidden fruit." I finished up softly.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. How did slaying turn into the let's talk about Buffy and Spike show? It felt good to talk about this, but I'm kind of talking to the wrong person about this.

"I'm pretty sure that was the case, but do you know if you're going to see him or not." She asked.

I let out a small sigh, "That's the $64,000 question before the court. It's kind of confusing." I responded.

Faith stood up, "Yeah, like us." She replied softly, if I wasn't a slayer I wouldn't have heard her.

Before I could say anything she helped me up off of the bench and thus our patrol began. So far there were no vamps around, which means that it was great then again Chapel Hill is a large cemetery.

"So, how do you really feel about Robin leaving? I mean I know you two weren't seeing each other like that, but still." I asked her.

We couldn't spend the entire night talking about Spike and myself.

"I don't feel anything, not really. He's a nice guy and everything, but he was just a one time thing, you know. There's really nothing much else to it." She replied.

It was a pretty brief answer, and then again I really shouldn't expect much from her when it comes down to Robin. We're direct opposites of each other, she cares too little and I care too much.

"We-" I couldn't get out what I was saying because we were surrounded by vampires. Damn it, we should have been paying attention!

"Tonight you're going to die slayer." Once of them said.

We began fighting, "Don't you vampires come up with anything else?" I staked the first one easily. I looked over at Faith, she was holding her own. I quickly finished off the other one. I saw Faith go down and I sprung into action, I was not about to lose my sister slayer.

I ran towards them and the vamp that had Faith came running towards me. I whipped out my stake and dusted him like it was nothing. Unfortunately the impact caused me to loose my balance and fall on top of Faith. It wasn't a soft fall either considering the deep breath she took.

"Damn B, I didn't know you wanted me like that." She joked.

I sat up a little, well as much as I could possibly manage, "The vamp rushed me, so not my fault." I panted out trying to catch my breath.

"Hey, whatever excuse you wanna use B." She smirked.

I don't know what to say to that, I was expecting anything but not that. I never really thought about it, but Faith is a very beautiful woman, she has really great lips. Where the hell did that thought come from? I should be thinking about anything except her lips. She looks like she wants to say something. I lick my lips and try to get up, but Faith leans in closer to me. I need to get out of here and fast. Before she could move any closer I used the ground as my leverage and hauled myself up. Without looking back or thinking twice I took off running. I was probably leaving a very confused Faith behind, but right now I didn't care. Anywhere is better than where she is.

I continued running until I reached the Hyperion. I calmed down and caught my breath; I don't need to alarm anyone by my breathing so hard. Once my slayer cool was in place I walked into the lobby and saw Willow and Kennedy talking. I would consider them a twosome of cuteness, but I have a strong dislike for Kennedy. Kennedy looked up and glanced in my direction, this prompted Willow to look my way also.

"Buffy, where's Faith? Is everything okay?" Willow asked in concern, Kennedy just gave me a dirty look.

"Yeah, everything is of the good. I needed some space, we were talking about Spike and stuff... you know it was all tense and everything." I lied.

"So where is Faith now?" Kennedy asked.

I looked passed Willow and looked at her, "She's probably still at Chapel Hill, you know how she is about the slaying." I answered.

Willow just kept staring at me; it was actually starting to freak me out.

"What happened to slayers in combat? What if something happens to her? I mean you demonstrated that today, when you hit me." The little brat asked.

Damn! I knew my words were going to come back and bite me in the ass. I needed to come up with an answer quickly.

"Well, it wasn't that busy... so we decided that one would be better. Then there is the whole Spike thing, it was kinda distracting. You know what they say about a distracted slayer." I replied, hoping that it sounded as good as it did in my head.

Willow was still looking at me, "What's with the staring? Is there something on my face?" I asked, touching my face frantically.

"Buff, your face is fine. Did something happen tonight between you and Faith?" She asked.

"You know, I'm going to go find Faith. You two obviously need to talk about some things." Kennedy kissed Willow on the cheek and left.

"No, we talked about my issues with Spike; we talked a little about Robin. We had a rough and tumble with about 5 vamps. And then we were on top of each other." I whispered the last part.

"On top of each other how!" She asked in surprise.

I sat down on the counter, "You know, face to face...with the...um pressing of our bodies together." I told her.

She hopped on the counter next to me, "How did that happen?" She asked.

I don't understand why she wouldn't let it go. I should've gone upstairs and all of this could have been avoided, but oh no they had to be in the lobby.

"A vamp took Faith down I went to help. Said vampire rushed me, I staked him tried to gain my balance and fell on top of Faith." I explained.

"So, you just lost your balance?" She asked. That's one thing about Willow; once she starts it's hard to stop her.

"Yes, I lost my balance, I mean you would too if you had a vampire rushing at you full speed. I landed on top of her, and for some reason I started thinking about her lips, I freaked. And now here I am." I left out a little minor detail, but it didn't matter.

Willow kept looking at me. I swear I was getting a little unnerved by this.

"Buffy are you sure there is nothing you need to tell me?" She asked with a huge grin on her face.

"A world of no, it was an accident. They do happen you know." I explained to her.

"Okay, Buffy it was an accident. You don't need to explain anything to me." She reassured me.

I gave her a small smile, "It was an accident, and it felt weird being on top of her. Then again, it felt comfortable at the same time. Does that make sense?" I asked her.

She looked a little perplexed that only happens when I'm not making any sense. I look at her intently.

"Buff, I know we did that whole mind trip one time, but the truth is I'm not always in your head. I don't really understand what's going on inside it. You're going to have to figure it out on your own." She replied and hopped off the counter.

I can usually count on Willow to figure out what's going on in my head, apparently not this time. I guess it's up to me to figure it out on my own.

"What the heck is going on between me and Faith?" I asked to myself.


	6. Buffy's Confused and Kennedy has her say

Behind Brown Eyes 6

Disclaimers in part 1

I woke up early this morning, before anyone else. I'm usually not a morning person, but for some reason I felt the need to be up. I didn't sleep very well, because last night kept making an appearance in my dreams, it was quite unnerving to tell the truth. I take care of everything that needs to be taken care of, and I threw on some workout clothes. It's been a while since I actually trained, Lord knows I need it. I make my way downstairs and make a mad dash towards the training room. The room was completely empty, sometimes when I'm stressed I come down here just to relax and meditate. It keeps things more Zen like, plus I can stop thinking about what almost happened between Faith and me. I began with a few stretches; it's been a while since I actually stretched my muscles. A few stretches and some yoga later, I got up and began doing some Tai Chi. I cleared my mind of everything and began to move slowly. My mind was completely clear, until I heard a couple of potentials whispering at the top of the stairs. I stopped doing what I was doing and turned to them. They ceased talking immediately; I gave them a small smile.

"Hi Danielle, Amber and Ashley, what are you doing up so early?" I greeted them.

Ashley smiled, "We wanted to get a little sparring done, you know since Kennedy can be a hard ass about it." The other girls chuckled.

I can see that I'm not the only one with a lack of like for Kennedy. It's going around, kind of like a plague.

"She just wants you at the top of your game, just like me and Faith want you to be. You never know what you're going to come up against in the future." I told them.

They came further down the stairs, and approached me. It was like kids approaching the unfamiliar.

"What was it that you were doing? You looked rather peaceful like." Danielle asked.

"That was called Tai Chi, it was taught to me by my ex. It's very calming when you need to relax or de-stress." I explained to them.

"Which boyfriend?" Ashley asked.

"Angel, the one who's letting you live here and wouldn't think twice, if I asked him to kick you out." I gave them a big smile.

Clearly they were relieved, because the color came back to their faces. Sometimes people were too easy.

"Do you think that you could teach us?" Amber asked softly.

I smiled at them; they looked too cute standing there. Like children ready to be chastised for asking something wrong.

"No problem, I'll be happy to teach you. We can get started tomorrow morning, right now my stomach is calling for the kitchen." I walked passed them and up towards the steps. I turned around on last time.

"Tomorrow wear work out clothes." I gave them a smile and walked up the stairs and out the door.

I made my way towards the kitchen and I heard a little moving around. I go in there to check it out, and standing at the counter eating a piece of toast and drinking coffee was Faith. We made brief eye contact, and then looked away from each other. I went to the toaster and popped in a bagel, and went to the cabinet to get a coffee mug. The silence was deafening. Here we go again with the avoidy-ness, I swear it's like a habit with us. I retrieved my bagel from the toaster and piled it on with strawberry cream cheese, and sat down at the opposite end of the counter. I was ready to say something when Kennedy and Willow walked into the kitchen. Talk about weirdness personified to the next level.

"Hey guys." Willow greeted a little too perkily for my taste.

"Hey." I continued eating my bagel.

I didn't say anything to Kennedy, as she tried to make small talk with Faith, but it wasn't working. She was not in the best of moods this morning, it was best to tread lightly.

"Buffy, you're not a morning person. You're up early, is everything okay?" Kennedy asked in faux concern.

I glanced over at Faith and back at her, "Everything is fine, I just felt like doing a little stretching and some Tai Chi. I didn't sleep very well last night." I explained.

Willow came down and sat next to me, "You poor thing. The thing with Spike still got you down?" She asked.

It felt like all eyes were on me. I really didn't know how to answer that, it was a lot of things going on that caused me not to sleep well. Mainly what happened in the cemetery last night between me and Faith? I caught her looking at me out the corner of my eye. Kennedy just kept looking back and forth between us, like she was observing something.

"You can say that, it's just weighing heavily on my mind you know. I'm still debating on whether I should go see him or not. It's a real big ball of confusion." I told her.

"Poor Buffy, you need to make a decision soon. In my opinion I don't think it's a good thing to see him. What if he tries to...you know try and have a thing with you?" She asked.

Leave it to Willow to always think of the logic in a situation.

"I didn't say I was going to go see him. I said I was confused on whether I should see him. I mean we did have a thing for a little while; I just need closure so I can move on with my life you know. Kinda like I did with Angel." I explained.

I looked over at Faith, but she looked away. Kennedy sat there with an amused look on her face. If she didn't do something about that look, I'm going to knock the crap out of her. Faith put her saucer and mug in the sink and walked out of the kitchen. Apparently the conversation was too much for her. Faith Jr. was about to follow her out, but Willow stopped her.

"I'll go after Faith. You stay here with Buffy." She looked between the two of us, "Behave, I don't want to have to break up World War 3." She warned us.

I got up from the table and put my stuff in the sink, when Kennedy approached me. Willow said behave and that's what I'm going to do.

"What's going on between you and Faith?" She asked me.

I turned around and looked at her, "Nothing is going on between us. We're just doing what we normally do." I told her.

Why was she all up in me and Faith's business anyways? This does not concern her.

"So, how did you two go from being all friendly to the avoiding thing? I mean something had to happen?" She asked again.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about. There is nothing wrong between us; she's probably pissed because of my leaving her yesterday. You know how she is." I tried to walk away, but she stepped in front of me.

"You have feelings for Faith!" She blurted out.

I looked at her like she was on something. How far out of left field is that? I care about her like I do Willow, but that doesn't mean anything.

"I don't have feelings for Faith!" I replied back.

"Yes, you do. You have feelings for her." She tried again.

I crossed my arms, "I so do not. In order for there to be feelings, there has to be something there. As far as I'm concerned there is nothing there!" I shouted at her.

Kennedy was pissed now. I was waiting for her to do something; it would give me a reason to do what I did to her yesterday. Sure Willow said behave, but when do I ever follow orders.

"You are in such denial. Everyone with eyes can see; you're just too blind to see it for yourself." She yelled back.

I don't have time to argue with a slayer wanna be. Where is Willow when you need her?

"Whatever. I don't even know why we're having this conversation in the first place. You need to keep your nose out of stuff that doesn't concern you." I told her.

She got in my face; the time for playing nicely is over. I was dying to knock the heck out of her.

"Faith is my friend, I see something wrong, and I will call anyone out on it. You have feelings for her that goes beyond the slayer thing. You can deny it all you want to, but it's obvious. The question is what are you going to do about it?" She retorted.

Before I could come back with an answer Willow was standing there with a pissed off look on her face. Kennedy took a step back and I did the same thing.

"Ken, what the hell are you doing? I told you to keep quiet about this." She told her girlfriend.

I looked at her in shock, "Wait, what do you mean, you told her to keep quiet about this?" My anger was starting to show.

She looked over at me in surprise, "Buffy, anyone with eyes can see that there is something happening between the two of you. Look at your relationship with her; sure you're all she's my friend blah, blah, blah. But then over the past couple of days, you've gone and pissed her off." She told me.

I sat down trying to compose myself, "I haven't done anything to piss her off." I tried to justify myself.

Willow held up her hand, "Let's see, there was the other night when you and her went to the club, the whole Carmen and Alex thing. Then there was yesterday, when Kennedy and the slayer in question were sparring. You hit Kennedy for hitting her. Then take last night, you fell on top of her. You said it was an 'accident', sure it was an 'accident' but it was more than that." She stated.

I was about to say something, but then she continued, "Then also last night you talked to her about Spike being back and how it confuses you. Do I need to say more?" She asked.

I held my hand up, "No, please don't continue. I get your point, but that still doesn't mean I have feelings for her. I feel for her what I feel for you, Xander, Dawn, and Giles." I replied.

Willow sat down beside me; Kennedy was still standing where she was before Willow came into the room. This was confusing me even more, my best friend and her girlfriend are confronting me over feelings they think I have for my sister slayer.

"Buffy, we've been friends for how long?" She asked.

I smiled at her, "Since sophomore year at Sunnydale High. It seems like an eternity though." I told her.

"Who knows you better than anyone else?" She asked again.

"You do. Are you going somewhere with this?" I asked her.

She smiled, "Buffy, you have feelings for Faith, you can deny it until the next apocalypse comes." She answered.

I gave her a not too pleased looked. You never make fun of anything apocalyptic around here. Even though we are not on the hellmouth anymore, but we do have the uber evil of Wolfram and Hart.

"Sorry, but it seemed right. Anyways, I've been watching you two since Sunnydale went down the hole. There is something there, and I don't think it's one sided though." She reasoned.

"Why does everyone know this but me?" I asked completely exasperated.

"When it concerns you, you are a little oblivious. It's not a bad thing it's a Buffy thing." She grinned.

Kennedy stepped closer and sat down on the other side of me. It was a little weird because she and I have been down each others throats since day one. I wouldn't have to tolerate her if she wasn't Willow's girlfriend.

"Now you know, so the only question is what are you going to do about it?" The pain in my ass asked.

I looked at my hands, "I don't know. I mean maybe there are feelings, and maybe I do care about her beyond the slayer bond. I don't need this, not right now anyways, couldn't you have said something later. You know after the whole Buffy is confused about Spike thing." I told them.

Kennedy answered this time, "By the time you would have figured it out, it would've been too late." She voiced.

I so did not need this today, anything would have been better than this. Why did they use now to point things out to me? Spike being back is enough, now I have to deal with this too. When it rains it freaking pours.

"News flash people, not into women, not like that anyway. Besides, how do you know how she feels about me?" I questioned.

Willow and Kennedy exchanged a look. I looked back and forth between the two clearly confused. What the hell was with the look?

"If you don't know the answer to that, then maybe you are as clueless as we thought." Kennedy responded and they both got up.

"I know it's hard, but you need to figure out what you're going to do and fast. Oh and you may not be into women, but you are so into the woman in question." Willow smiled and walked towards the door.

I looked at her in confusion, "Why do I have to act on this now? I mean we're not exactly clear on how I really feel, or how she really feels for that matter." I asked.

She turned and looked at me, "Because you may not have this opportunity again. Once she's gone, there is no way that you would ever have this chance. Let me put it this way, Faith isn't going to wait around forever." She walked out of the kitchen.

What the hell does she mean by Faith isn't going to wait around forever? I seriously need to think, this day could not get any worse. I push myself up from the table and leave; I really need to take a shower. I head upstairs to do just that. I had a strange feeling that things have just gotten a little more complicated.


	7. Taking a Chance

Behind Brown Eyes 7

Disclaimers in part 1

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. The conversation between Willow, Kennedy, and me kept running over and over through my head. How the hell could I obviously have feelings for Faith? I mean we have gotten closer, but I've never done anything to show how I felt about her. I walk out of the bathroom and to the closet to find something to wear. I chose a pair of Old Navy, boy cut, jeans and a simple BCBG shirt; I really didn't plan on doing anything spectacular today. So why waste my time dressing up, or whatever. I make my way downstairs, and I see Faith talking and laughing with one of the potentials. I think her name is Candace or something like that, I'm not sure but they look a little too friendly for my tastes. She leans and whispers something in her ear, and they both began laughing. It unnerved me a lot; hello she is about fifteen or something like that. I walk towards them and everything stopped, I looked at Faith and then back at Candace.

"Is there something you wanted B?" She asked all trace of her smile gone.

"Yes, I was wondering if you would be my sparring partner. It's been a while since I had a good challenge." I replied, while looking at Candace.

"I dunno know B, I'm tired of giving you a challenge, maybe I should find one of my own." She smirked.

I crossed my arms, "And you think that Candace is an actual challenge. She's fifteen." I pointed out.

"I've been taking Tae Kwon Do since I was six. Besides I'm more of a challenge then you'll ever be." She replied.

Faith looked at me and then back at Candace, "See there B, she's got a lot of 'experience'. Could be a big challenge." She smirked.

I didn't have anything else to say. They get up and walk away leaving me there looking stupid. What the hell just happened? I was just trying to get her to spar with me. I leave the lobby in search of someone to spar with. I check the library and see Kennedy looking bored out of her mind as Giles is explaining something.

"Oh, hello Buffy. To what do I owe this interruption, there isn't another apocalypse it there?" He asked me a little too enthusiastic.

I smile at the weirdness of the situation, "Actually I wanted to see if Kennedy wanted to spar with me." I directed the statement at her.

Kennedy stood up, "What? Couldn't get someone you don't hate to help you?" She said a little too smartly.

I sighed, "I don't hate you, I just really, REALLY don't like you." I tell her honestly.

By this time Giles had already left the room, so it was just the two of us. She had a smile on her face.

"You know what? I would love to spar with you. It'll give me a chance to take on the all mighty slayer." She replied.

She walked out of the library and I followed her downstairs into the training room. Actually sparring with Kennedy would be a good thing, because I get to take her down a peg or two literally. I'm really not dressed for this, but right now I don't care. We assume the fighting position.

"Don't hold back." She told me.

I smiled, "Don't worry, I won't be holding back. You want to be a real slayer? I'll show you what a real slayer is made of." I warned her.

We parry each other, and I can't help but notice that she has a nice body. Her ass isn't that bad to look at either. She makes the first move and I side step her, and take a swing she ducks. We continue like this for a while until she attempted to do a leg sweep, I moved out of her way. She was getting pissed so I did a spinning kick and landed it in her stomach. She almost fell over, but held her own she is good. Maybe I could use this time to talk to her about Faith, it couldn't hurt anything. I stopped for a minute as did she.

"Kennedy can I ask you a something?" I asked.

She smirked at me, "Ask away princess." She replied.

"If I had feelings for Faith, which I clearly don't. What should I do if I want to take things to another level with her? You know theoretically speaking that is" I emphasized the word if.

Kennedy started grinning like a Cheshire Cat. This freaked me out a little bit, but then again anything Kennedy does freak me out.

"If you had feelings for Faith, which you said you don't have. In any case I think you should talk to her. It wouldn't hurt anything, that way you can get a better understanding of what's going on." She answered.

I didn't expect her to come up with an answer like that. In a way she was kind of right, then again I wouldn't know how to approach Faith. I mean she is pretty much pissed or not talking to me right now.

"How would I do that if she doesn't want to be in the same room with me? You know hypothetically speaking." I asked again.

"Just say Faith we need to talk, and let it play out from there. Now are we going to finish sparring or talking about your hypothetical feelings for Faith?" She looked at me.

We assumed the fighting position and began moving around trying to figure out each other's next move. I landed a punch to her nose and she stopped to make sure there wasn't any blood.

"You call that a punch? My grandmother hits harder than that." She retorted.

She wants me to bring it, well it's about to be broughten. I don't know where the hell that came from, but I am not using it again. I get serious now and start to come out with a series of kick and punch combos. I hear Faith come down the stairs and she's talking with someone, I look and it's her newest appendage Candace. Kennedy stops and looks at Faith and then at Candace and then at me. They were standing pretty far back so we began sparring again.

"Why is she hanging around Candace?" She asked me between kicks and punches.

I roll my eyes, "Oh her, I think she's just slayer struck." I counter her moves.

"Well, you need to get rid of the piece first if you're ever going to talk to her." She suggested.

I attempted another high kick, but she counter moved it. I glanced over at the two of them and back at Kennedy.

"They are just friends." I told her.

Kenny caught me off guard with a right jab. It didn't hurt or anything, but it was unexpected.

"Come on Buffy, she's tired of waiting and is shopping around." She told me point blankly.

Faith and Candace came closer and the conversation ended. Kennedy looked at me and smiled. We continued fighting with each other completely ignoring the two of them. I was about to land a rather hard kick when Candace decided to open her mouth and speak.

"I wouldn't mind having a go with you Buffy; I want to see if you can hold your own against a girl that has more experience?" She smirked.

Kennedy rolled her eyes at her and looked back at me. I just shrugged my shoulders and looked at her.

"Actually we were just finishing up; I gave Buffy a pretty intense 'workout'". She put an extra emphasis on workout and smiled at me.

I grinned, "Yeah, she did. She worked muscles that I didn't even know I had." I answered.

I looked at Candace whose expression was unreadable, then I looked at Faith she had a smirk on her face.

"So, you're into girlfriend stealing now B?" She asked me.

I crossed my arms and looked at her, "No, Willow knows what's going on, and she's okay with it. Besides Kennedy was the best I ever had." I grinned widely.

Kennedy looked indifferent while looking at the three of us. She wanted to say something but decided against it. She walked between the three of us and turned back to face me.

"Buffy, let me know if you're in need of another go. I'll be glad to help you, maybe Willow can watch and..." She looked me up and down, "you can show her how it's done, you know slayer style." She winked at me and left.

The door opened and closed the tension was so thick, you could slice it with a knife. I looked at Faith and then at Candace. The latter had a look of confusion on her face. Hell, I was a little more than confused I wanted to know what the hell Kennedy was playing at. Whatever it was I don't think it had the desired effect.

"What the fuck was that? First you two are down each other's throats and now you two are all buddy like. What the hell are you trying to pull B?" She asked more than a little upset.

I uncrossed my arms and approached her, "I'm not trying to pull anything F, I wanted someone to spar with and she was readily available. Unlike some people I know." I looked at her intently.

"I got tired of waiting, so I decided to have a go with something else. I'm not supposed to jump when you have the 'urge' to spar." She moved closer to me until we were a few inches away from each other.

"You know what? I'm going to let you two work this out; apparently there are bigger issues at play here. Until the two of you work them out leave me out of it." Candace replied.

Neither one of us made a move to stop her as she left. We heard the door close and it was just the two of us. I backed off a little being in too close of a proximity of her was causing all of these things to stir in me. I can't explain it; then again maybe there is no explanation.

"Why the hell are you so upset? You were the one who walked off with the potential." I asked her, she's acting all jealous girlfriend again.

"I'm not upset, but that was Kennedy. You two can't stand each other what happened between the kitchen and now?" She asked all traces of upset-ness gone.

I walked over to the bench and sat down. I looked up at her and then back down at the ground. I wasn't ready to deal with this now, but then again now is better than never. What do I have to lose? Then again I may lose a lot; I am in way over my head. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. This is going to be a lot harder than I thought.

"Willow and Kennedy have been helping me with some things that have come to light. But, Kennedy is the one who really understood, I don't know if what I'm saying is making sense or not, but hopefully you get the picture." I explained.

"What are you talking about B?" She asked hands on her hips.

I sighed heavily, "We need to talk about some things and I don't know quite where to begin. I mean I can always start at the beginning, but then the beginning isn't always a great place to start. Then again I can start from the middle and lead up to the end, but then you would be even more confused then ever before." I tried to tell her.

"Whoa, hold on B, whatever it is just say it." Not amused by my babbling.

"I'm not really sure about how I'm feeling, but I think maybe I have...feelings... towards... you." I manage to stumble out.

Faith walked away towards the other side of the room and then back. She looked at me and I looked at her. This is not going the way I want it to.

"Feelings how? What kind of feelings?" She asked a little defensively.

This is going to be a lot harder than I thought. I can slay vampires, demons, and everything else, yet I can't open my mouth and say what's actually going on with me.

"We've been friends for a while now, but maybe it has developed into more than that." I started off.

"How much more?" She asked a little more than interested.

"I'm not really sure how much more, but I wanna find out." I looked at her intently. "The only question is do you feel it too?" I left the last question hanging.


	8. The Garden of Buffy

Behind Brown Eyes 8

Disclaimers in part 1

That was one of the hardest and longest moments in my life. You know putting all my cards on the table like that. When I didn't get an immediate reply my heart sank deeply, I was so sure the things I felt she felt too. Anyways, I give myself a once over in the mirror to make sure that I look presentable. I grab my purse and headed out the door my mind is all over the place. Why did I agree to go out on this date anyway? I should've just said no, and left it at that. I got in the car and I had a hard time starting it, this isn't anything I'm used to. I just hope everything turns out right tonight you know no apocalypse or, demons, or whatever. I put my hands over my face I've never been so unsure about anything in my life. I start the car and prepared to leave the house.

September 2003

I came downstairs from my room and saw that Faith was in the kitchen. I didn't want to crowd her so I decided to leave her alone. I decided to go out into the garden instead, I've never really go out there that much. It's peaceful and I can actually sit down and think without anyone bothering me.

_"I'm not really sure about how I'm feeling, but I think maybe I have... feelings... towards...you." I manage to stumble out._

_"Feelings how? What kind of feelings?" She asked a little defensively._

_"We've been friends for a while now, but maybe it's developed into more than that." I started off._

_"How much more?" She asked more than a little interested._

_"I'm not really sure how much more, but I wanna find out. I look at her intently, "The only question is do you feel it too?" I let the last question hanging._

_She looked at me, "I don't know." And left the training room._

That was like the worst kind of rejection a person could ever face. I don't even know how I can be around her like that knowing what happened between us. Maybe I should just give up on having a relationship period. That cookie dough analogy is really starting to make some real sense to me.

"I've been looking all over for you. What are you doing out here?" Willows voice brings me out of reverie.

I sigh, "Faith's in the kitchen. I didn't want to bother her." I didn't want to answer her anymore.

Willow sat down next to me, "Why? What happened between you two? You didn't upset her again did you?" She asked question after question.

I had to stop and think about everything she asked. And why does everyone assume that I did something to upset Faith? I mean hello, what about me?

"Uh... no... I don't think so... I don't know, maybe." Was my answer.

She looked at me in confusion, "You don't think so. Buff, that's not really an answer." She tried again.

I looked at the lilies in front of me, "Well it's more than what she gave me at least." I left it alone at that.

"Gave you an answer about what? Did you talk to her or something?" She asked again she will not leave it alone.

"Yeah... the only problem is I didn't really get an answer that I wanted." I answered softly.

Willow knits her eyebrows together, something she does when she's trying to put things together.

"Let me see if I can figure it out. After Kennedy and Candace left, you and Faith were alone." She looked at me for confirmation.

I just nodded my head. She continued.

"You decided to take a chance and tell her what or how you were feeling?" She asked again.

I nodded my head again, "Well, I told her that I sorta had feelings for her. I then asked her if she had any for me. That really didn't end well." I finished for her.

Willow pulled me into a hug; my first instinct was to pull away. But this is something that I needed... well wanted.

"Do you want me to talk to her? I mean that's what best friends do right?" She asked softly.

"No, no that's... I really don't want to crowd her. She wouldn't like that." I told her.

She lets go of me and turns so she is facing me.

"You're not the one doing the crowding. It'll be me, at least let me do this. I like happy Buffy, not mopey Buffy." She tried to cheer me up.

"Happy Buffy might be out at the moment. It's best to leave mopey Buffy be and see what comes of it." I replied a small smile playing on my lips.

Willow pats me on the leg and gets up.

"Well if you want mopey Buffy then I won't stop you." She smiled and walked off.

What would I do without Willow? I know she means well and everything, but this thing with Faith is something that I want to try and handle on my own. Then again if I handle it on my own it could turn into a train wreck that's waiting to happen. Things would have probably been a lot simpler if I kept my mouth shut. But oh no, I had to leap before I actually looked. What if any relationship or any potential relationship I may want to have is doomed from the beginning? That could possibly explain why each of my relationships ended with me in tears.

I hear footsteps approach me; I don't look up because I already know who it is.

"What do you want Kennedy?" I asked her.

She sat down across from me and looked at me like I grew a second head.

"What did you screw up now?" She asked me.

Here we go again someone is always assuming that I'm the one who screwed things up. For once does anyone stop to ask if Faith was the one who screwed up? Not everything is my fault you know. I'm only human and I make mistakes, but come on I'm not that bad.

"I didn't screw anything up...at least I don't think so." I give a shrug of my shoulders.

She sighed, "Well, if you didn't think so, that probably means you did." She retorted.

I don't react to the last comment she made. Right now I'm too confused to even respond to that.

"Maybe you're right. I probably did." I finally admitted.

I looked at her and she just kept quiet waiting for me to continue.

"I told Faith that I was kinda having feelings for her, and I wanted to explore the possibilities." I continued looking at the various flowers anywhere is better than looking at Kennedy.

"Anyways, I asked her if she felt the same way. She said, I don't know and left." I finally looked at the slayer in front of me.

I didn't know whether she was mad, upset, happy or whatever. Then again I'm not the master of Kennedy body language or expressions. That's Willow's specialty.

"Took my advice did you?" She grinned.

"Yeah I did and ended up looking stupid. Anyways, what was up with you and the whole Buffy if you need another go or whatever?" I asked her that had been bothering me for a while now.

She smiled again, "It got rid of the piece didn't it?" She asked.

I didn't say anything.

"I told you it was the first thing you had to do. I just did it for you." She smiled again.

I could tell that she was enjoying this a little too much.

"I understand that much, but why are you helping me? I mean we have a really strong dislike for each other." I didn't want to take any chances.

She crossed her arms and looked at me, "You're important to Willow. Willow is important to me. Plus she threatened to withhold sex if I didn't help." She said honestly.

I can't help but laugh at that. Willow, withholding sex, that's pretty hard to believe. Then again I wouldn't put it past her.

"Sex as a weapon? That'll work every time." I said between laughs.

I looked at her facial expression and stopped laughing. It was funny to me, but apparently it was bad for her.

"You could say that. Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked sincerely.

I cross my arms, "Talk about what? There really isn't much to talk about. I told her how I felt, she gave me her answer and that was the end of the story. She doesn't feel the same way after all." I finished.

"That's a load of bull! I'm going to kick her ass." She gets up.

"I appreciate the offer, but it will complicate an already complicated situation. I just want to leave the whole thing alone." I told her.

"Leaving things alone is what got you into this situation in the first place. Don't you listen to me at all?" The anger was creeping into her voice.

She can get angry all she wants too. I'm done listening to her and her advice.

"Yeah, I do. Listening to you this time is what got me into the situation I'm in now." I replied without the anger.

Getting angry will not make the situation better.

"True, but at least you got things out in the open." She pointed out.

"I get that much, but the question now is ... was it for the best?" I asked her.

"I think it was. Would you rather hold all your feelings in? Letting it eat away at you every time you see her?" She asked back.

Now she did have a valid point. I don't think I could deal with all these feelings being bottled up inside. I'll be like a soda bottle ready to pop when you shake it too much. Having everything out in the open like this was a good thing, but at whose expense?

"No, but..." I trail off.

I see Faith approaching the table. Kennedy turned around to see what I was looking at, she turned back to me. A smile playing on her face.

"I guess that's my cue to leave. Buffy we'll talk later." She looked at Faith, "Faith."

Kennedy walked off leaving me and Faith alone again.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Willow talked to me." She replied.

Faith sat down where Kennedy was once sitting. I glanced at the door and saw Willow standing there. I gave her a smile, she turned and walked away.

"What do you want?" I asked her none too nicely.

"Damn B, I wanted to talk, but if you're going to be a bitch about it, then forget it." She was clearly pissed.

She was about to get up and walk off, but I stopped her.

"Faith, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Please, come sit back down." I gave her a smile.

Faith sits back down, "I've been thinking..." She starts off.

I look at her blankly, "About?" I wait for her to finish.

"What you said to me in the training room." She finished.

I crossed my arms again, "What exactly was there to think about? I mean you made your point clear, that you didn't know how you felt about me." I told her.

She sighed; I can tell that this is really hard for her. That's all well and good, but I'm not going to make it that easy for her.

"You're not going to make this easy are you?" She asked.

"No, but continue." I smirked.

"I was a little put off by your admission. That's why I acted the way I did." She tried to explain.

What she was saying did not look good in the Buffy column.

"Put off how? I was just telling you how I was feeling. What was so put offish about that?" I questioned.

She shifted in her chair; this was really getting to her.

"That's exactly my point. It was pretty out of the blue and I had no idea on how to react. Then you gave me an ultimatum." She finished.

Ultimatum? I didn't give her an ultimatum where did that come from?

"I didn't give you an ultimatum. I just asked if you were feeling it too." I explained.

This was not going well at all.

"I wasn't sure B, that's my whole point. But I do think there could be something between us." She replied.

My heart stopped. Did I just her correctly?

"Geez Faith, could you vague that up for me? Something like what?" I asked.

She let out a breath and began shifting again. This was too cute she's acting like she's on the hot seat for 'Who Wants to be a Millionaire'.

"You weren't exactly crystal clear about that something yesterday." She retorted.

"Ok, you have a point. What I meant to say was there might be a possible attraction between us. I'm just not sure what kind it is." I came back with a logical answer.

"I'm not sure either B, but we can figure it out together."

My heart just sped up triple time. This surprised the hell out of me.

"Figure it out together how?" I asked softly.

She shrugged her shoulders, "No clue." She smiled.

I smiled back, "Ok, I'm willing to give it a try if you are."

Silence over came us again. Neither one of us knew what to say next.

"Well okay... how do we start?"

In a bold move I took my hand and placed it softly on hers.

"I don't know." I reply softly.

Faith looks me in the eyes and moves in closer.

"Well, how about here?" She leans in closer and kisses me.

I kissed her back. This was not what I was expecting, but oh my god is it worth it. My mind was in complete overload, it was like my senses were awakened, but oh my god can she kiss. We broke apart when oxygen became an issue.

"I like the way you think" I told her.

She gave me a wicked grin, "Well, at that particular moment I wasn't thinking."

I leaned in as did she for another kiss, but we were interrupted by Kennedy.

"I knew it!" She called out.

We just looked back and forth at each other then at Kennedy. Our perfect moment ruined.


	9. A Bombshell is Dropped

Behind Brown Eyes 9

Disclaimers in part 1

Now I know you're probably cursing Kennedy to the high heavens, and I know I was too. I pull the car in front of Torrino's the new Italian restaurant in LA. I turn the car off and look in the mirror to check my make-up. Still flawless as ever, I open the door and get out and make my way towards the entrance. We were supposed to meet here at eight, it is two minutes to. I wait patiently for my date to arrive, I'm nervous but I hope it doesn't show. I see someone approaching me and I smile a real huge smile.

"Hey." I greeted them.

October 2003

Faith and I were involved in a hot and heavy make out session in the lobby. I mean full on teenagers with raging hormones make out session. Our clothes were halfway off hands and lips all over the place. We could really care less where we were. In actuality we probably should have cared because we were sadly interrupted. Giles cleared his throat to get our attention. We broke away like two kids getting our hands caught in the cookie jar; we fixed our clothes and looked at him. He was all red faced and cleaning his glasses ferociously. I would do the same thing if the girl I love like a daughter was getting her kissing on.

"Hey Giles, did you want something?" I asked trying to fix my clothes.

"Ah, yes Buffy, you have a phone call." He managed to get out.

"Tell whoever it is that I'm busy." I told him.

He kept looking at me, more specifically my neck. Then he looked over at Faith who just had a grin on her face. I want to know what's funny too.

"What's so funny? I wanna laugh too." I ask rubbing my neck like crazy.

No one said a word. That was really weird.

"I think you should probably take this one. It's your father; he says it's rather important." He explained.

"Son of a bitch!" I cursed softly under my breath.

I left the lobby and went into the office leaving Faith and Giles alone. I pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I greeted my father.

He made little small pleasantries, but I knew something bad was behind this call. Usually my father isn't this pleasant unless he wants something or he is about to do something low.

"Dad what's with the call? Is everything alright? Is it Dawn?" I asked clearly concerned.

"You want me to do what? Take Dawn back, but dad you were supposed to keep her until I got situated in my life." I was getting pissed

There it was; did I know my father or what? He was supposed to keep her until I was able to get myself together. Now he wants to send her back because he is too busy with his other obligations. Screw that! He wasn't there for me at least he can care a little and be there for Dawn.

"Dad, I am enjoying being Buffy for right now. I'm not ready to play mother to a fifteen year old. I'm only 22... that isn't right, you're her father she needs you more than she needs me." I told him.

He's going into this whole explanation how Dawn is interfering with his work. When I know good and damn well it has to deal with a woman. I tune him out; I don't want to hear anything else he has to say.

"Fine, put her on a plane. We did fine without you before and we will do better without you now." I told him none too nicely.

When things get hard the first thing he does is bail, if that doesn't qualify for father of the year I don't know what does. I hang up the phone my good mood shot to hell. I pass a mirror on my way out the office and I see a huge ass love bite on my neck. I am so going to kill Faith.

"So B, what did your dad want?" She approached me.

I run my fingers through my hair, "He is sending Dawn back in a day or two." I sit down dejectedly.

She sat down next to me, "He's sending back the Kid? Why?" She asked.

"Evidently, he is too busy with his latest girl toy that he doesn't really have time for Dawn or some bullshit like that. What the fuck ever, either you're going to be a father or not. There is no in between." I ground out.

Willow and Kennedy came downstairs huge grins playing on their faces. I would love to feel like them right now.

"What's wrong with Buffy? Is the world coming to an end?" Kennedy asked.

Faith punched her in the arm, "Don't joke about that Ken." She told her.

Kennedy looked properly chastised. I almost felt bad for her, almost.

"No, the world is not coming to an end. At least I don't think so" I reply.

They looked at me in confusion. I so do not need to go into this right now.

"Day break will be here in a day or two. B's father just called, he's sending her back." She explained for me.

Willow sits next to me, "I thought your dad was keeping her until you get situated. What changed?" She asked.

"Oh the joy." Kennedy said with a hint of sarcasm, but I knew she was happy.

Everyone is happy that she is coming back; I'm not one of them. I'm supposed to be on the road to self discovery, you know finding out who Buffy is.

"With Dawn coming back, I have to find a place to live. I mean we can't stay in the Hyperion forever." I groan out.

My little sister's coming back throws a monkey wrench in Buffy explores the world while looking for slayers too.

Faith sat down beside me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"So where are you going to get one?" She asked.

"I'm guessing here in LA." I replied.

LA would be the best bet, that way I can keep an eye on the evilness that is Wolfram and Hart. I have a feeling that something is not right with them. I'm supposed to be retired and here I am thinking about the uber evil my vampire ex works for.

"Well you should get a paper then B. You know to check the classifieds." She suggested.

"That would be the best thing." I respond.

Being an adult and taking care of a teenager is a huge responsibility. I always wondered how mom was able to do it.

"So when exactly is Dawn coming back? You weren't to clear on that." Willow asked.

It almost totally slipped my mind when my father exactly said Dawn was coming back.

"Hank said she should be here in a day or two. So I'm thinking maybe Tuesday." I say a little unsure.

"Well, that might not be enough time. Maybe you can get Angel to help out." Faith suggested.

I let out a sigh, "I'm not so sure that's a good idea. Since any place he would puts us, is Wolfram and Hart insured." I tried to make light of the situation.

Willow smiles, "True but, he might be the best person... temporarily at least."

Willow does have a point; I mean he has been helpful in the past. This time shouldn't be any different; it's just the whole Law Firm from hell thing.

"If you really think I should use Angel, then it wouldn't hurt to give him a call." I finally relent.

"I think you should B, at least until you find a place on your own. And I'll help as much as I can." She gave me a huge smile.

It took all of my self control to not kiss her right there on the couch. Unfortunately we have an audience.

"Well, I'm going to leave you to it. Kennedy and I are going to a movie." Willow told us.

"What are you two going to go see?" I ask.

"We don't know whatever appeals to us." Kennedy answered.

Faith smirked, "Right, they're probably going to go and make out like the little lust bunnies they are." She joked.

"I wouldn't be talking, that's quite a little love bite Buffy has on her neck." Kennedy pointed out.

I shoot Faith a look that basically said she was in for it. I'll never be able to live this down.

"We're out of here. Keep your hormones in check." Kennedy remarked as they left.

It was just me and Faith in the lobby, but I only had one thing on my mind. I looked at Faith and she looked at me and smirked. Oh yeah it's going to happen and soon. Get your minds out of the gutter, it's not like that. I'm talking about the whole calling Angel thing.

"Do you want to do it alone, or do you want me in there?" She asked.

I smiled at her, "I think I would rather do it by myself. After this is over, then I am all yours." I give her a wink.

She got up, "I'm going to hold you to that."

I gave her a quick kiss and watched as she left. I get up and head to the office; this is one phone call I don't want to make. But it has to be done; I have Dawn to think about.

I pick up the phone and dial the numbers to Hell Incorporated. I don't know why I have butterflies in my stomach but I do. The phone starts ringing and I wait for him to pick up.

"This is Angel." I heard him answer.

"Angel." I reply, it's funny how just saying his name can convey so many things.

He's silent for a minute.

"How are you Buffy?" I heard him ask.

The butterflies disappear and I'm ready to talk, "I'm doing fine. How is the evil law firm from hell?" I tell him.

"Surprisingly light on the hell fire." He joked.

I still have a hard time believing that Angel is being light about working for pure evil.

"How are things going? You know with Spike being there and all." I asked.

Spike is still a confusing thing for me. I had to be nice enough to ask, it would be rude not to.

"It's Spike..." He trails off.

I let out a small sigh, "Yeah..."

One worded answers can convey so much.

"It's making this whole top of the world thing and millions of dollars not so fun." He replied.

I can hear the disdain in his voice. Whatever it is these two have going on, they need to get over it.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I tell him truthfully, I just didn't have anything else to say.

"Yeah well, I'll learn to deal either that or have him move to Outer Mongolia. Seriously, how are you?" He asked, back to business.

"I'm doing good, just doing this living thing." I answer.

"So, you called?" He asked all business like.

Here goes nothing.

"I need your help in finding and apartment for me and Dawn" I told him.

"Dawn is coming back to LA?" He asked clearly surprised.

Believe me I was surprised too.

"Yeah, dad claims that he's too busy to take care of her. So he's doing what he does best and sending her back here with me." I replied.

"Oh, well sure... Wolfram and Hart has their hands in some real estate. I'll talk to Gunn; see what I can do for you." There was no hesitation in his voice.

I smiled, "That would be great."

"How long do you want to stay? I mean I can put you up in a hotel or an actual apartment." He tried to be subtle, but it wasn't working.

I knew what he was doing; he was trying to figure out what I was doing as far as my time in LA. Angel and subtleness does not mix.

"I want something permanent... you know to have for whenever I come back from wherever the hell Giles has me going to search for potentials." I told him.

"No problem like I said, I'll put Gunn on it..."

It's nice to know that at least he's using his control for something good. I mean you know that place is evil.

"Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you came to me for help. At least there's still some trust between us." He told me.

Yeah, but how long will I be able to trust him for. I'm pretty sure he had to sell his soul to the devil to get where he is now.

"You can say that; just don't let all the power change you. If you do, we'll have bigger problems than a lack of trust." I tried to sound light, but I was actually being serious.

"I won't let it change me, trust me it's for the best." He reassured me.

He can reassure me until the cows come home, but I still think he made a wrong choice by taking over that law firm.

"Thanks again for the... you know help." I thanked him again.

"No problem anything I can do to help you." Seriousness was placed in his voice.

I was about to hang up until another question caught my attention.

"How are things? How's Faith?" He asked.

I wasn't expecting him to ask about her, not right now anyways.

"Things are of the good. Willow is still Willow, but with the whole Goddess thing going on. Faith is fine; there have been some changes between us." I gave him a short version.

I pray to whoever is listening that he does not ask what kind of changes. That'll be hard to explain to the ex. Sure Faith and I are kind of a thing, despite the fact that we had a serious dislike for each other. That would go over well.

"Changes? What kind of changes? Is she alright?" The worry was creeping into his voice.

He truly cares about Faith, and I think the feeling is mutual on her side too. I mean he was the only one who really didn't give up on her, when she needed someone the most.

"She's fine. The changes are good changes" I said softly.

I sigh it's now or never; "We kind of have a thing." I blurt out.

"A thing?" He asks.

"Yeah she and I are more than friends." I answered.

There was a long moment of silence; I wanted him to at least say something.

"Angel, are you there?" I ask.

"Yeah, I am... well... I'm happy for you... I guess." He was hesitant.

At least the hard part was over for now.

"I thought I would tell you first, before you heard it from someone else." I sigh.

There's another moment of silence. This silence thing is getting real tiring.

"I appreciate that..." He trailed off.

"Could you not tell Spike? I want to do it myself." I asked him.

"Don't worry; not speaking to Spike is something I'm good at." He tried to joke.

I give a little chuckle.

"Did you want me to have him give you a call?" He asked.

I hesitated before answering.

"If I don't tell him something eventually he's gonna show up and find out. He's just that annoying."

Angel's has a point, if I don't talk to him soon, he'll come and find out. He's very insitant that way. It's one of the things I liked about him.

"Buffy?"

"How about I come over and see him? I need to talk to him anyways." I told him.

It was pretty risky on my part, but I'm trying to kill two birds with one stone. I don't want him to think that he'll have a chance with me either. Besides I can literally put the past to rest and move on.

"Sure, you can pick up the keys and everything when you come by. Take your time." He told me.

I smile, "Thanks, I gotta go now. I'll talk to you a little later." I tell him.

"I'll see you soon." He replied.

I smile, "You sure will."

I hang up the phone with a smile on my face. It was what was for the best for everyone involved. I looked out and saw Faith talking to Giles, I walk out of the office and to my future.


	10. Telling Spike and New Neighbors

Behind Brown Eyes 10

Disclaimers in part 1

I walk into Wolfram and Hart and immediately feel the evil coming off in waves. The various demons and employees turn the other direction; I guess being the slayer does that. Walking further into the lobby I come across no other than Harmony Kendall answering phones. I wonder if she sold her soul to the devil too to get this job, then again it's Harmony she doesn't have a soul. I walk past the desk and she hung up the phone immediately.

"Buffy, what brings you here?" She asked clearly nervous.

I rolled my eyes at her; she still thinks I want to kill her. If that was the case I would have done it a long time ago.

"I'm here to see Angel. Is he in?" I told her none too nicely.

She runs behind the desk and picks up the phone. She hangs it up again immediately.

"He's in his office, you can go on in." She told me.

I walked passed her, but not before turning around, "You finally found something you're good at." I rolled my eyes.

I stopped in front of the door and I could sense him on the other side. I put my hand on the knob, but nearly fell forward when Wesley opened the door. We were standing face to face, gone was the prissy watcher from way back when. Standing there was a man that's changed.

"How've you been Buffy?" He asked me.

I give him a smile, "I'm peachy with a side of keen that would be me." I replied.

I looked him up and down, Faith was right he has changed.

"Wow, Faith told me you somehow managed to get hot over the years but I wouldn't really let myself believe it. I guess now I have to." I told him.

He didn't have anything to say. I managed to make him speechless, something that I was always good at.

"Yes, well, thank you for the partial compliment. I'm glad to see your distaste of me has lessened over the years." He tried to make light of the situation.

"I didn't really like Giles much at first, but I got over it. Welcome to the club." I joked.

I looked over at Angel and he pretended to be looking at a file, but in all actuality I can tell that he was listening.

"Glad to be a member, so... how's life at the Hyperion? I hear you're moving out in the not too distant future." He asked

I would have wanted to change the subject too. I mean it was so long ago.

"It's going good, and yeah I am moving out, that's what I came to see Angel about." I look over at Angel.

He attempts to smile back, but it's not working. I turn my attention back to Wesley.

"And Faith? How is she fairing these days?" He asked, "I hear the destruction of Sunnydale was quite the event."

I looked over at Angel again and he looked away. I went ahead and answered with the truth.

"Yeah well, I didn't die, so it went better than most apocalypses. Faith is doing well, she's my girlfriend." I replied.

Wesley looked at me like I grew a second head or like I was speaking a foreign language.

"She's... I'm sorry your what?" He asked again as if he didn't understand.

"She's my girlfriend." I answered again.

He glances over at Angel then back at me.

"Oh, well, I'm happy for both of you." He stumbled out.

Still the same old Wes gets British when taken by surprise.

"Thanks, that's all I really want..., for people to be happy for us." I told him.

I glance over at Angel again; he shifts uncomfortably in his chair.

"Well, I'll let you finish your business here. I have some of my own to take care of."

He exited Angel's office post haste. It was just me and Angel, the tension was there but not really.

"That was rather abrupt, don't you think?" I asked trying to break the tension.

"Well, you know Wesley, he's British. He's not as comfortable with that kinda thing as... others." He replied.

I walked over to his desk and sat down in the chair. It was really comfortable; I used this time to look around his office. It was done very nicely, but not in the style that was Angel's.

I shrug my shoulders, "It must be... Giles kinda reacted the same way."

"I'm sure." He responded.

Angel avoids looking at me directly by picking up the package that has been sitting on his desk.

"You know, it seems like every time we see each other now I'm giving you something important." He told me.

I give him a small smile, ""Yeah that seems to be the case... so what exactly is in the package?" I asked.

"Your apartment... so to speak."

He hands me the package and I accept it, not believing how heavy it is.

"It's got the keys, a couple hundred dollars in spending money, and a list of everything you'll need." He told me.

I look at him and smile. He smiles back at me.

"Wow, that's very generous of you." I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Well, I'm a generous kinda guy. The rent is all being taken care of so I want you to use that money on food and other important things for Dawn. Not that it comes with any kind of strings; I just wanna make sure you're taken care of." He explained to me.

I give him another smile, that's all I really can do. I mean he is always taking care of me whether it's behind the scenes or the way he is helping me now.

"Thanks again, you always take care of me." I tell him honestly.

He smiles back. "It's all part of being a champion."

Yeah I wonder how long he would remain a champion. I could feel the evil and it wasn't sitting well with me. Before I could reply the door opened.

"Hey there caveman brow, I need..." Spike stopped mid sentence and looked at me.

I looked back at him I knew he was back but now I'm actually seeing him in the flesh. I knew this time would come, but I was hoping later rather than sooner.

"Sp-Spike?" I asked clearly shocked.

The feeling was mutual because he didn't know what to say either. He just keeps staring at me.

"Oh my God is it really you?" I asked as I walked towards him.

I take a few steps towards him, it's still unbelievable. Spike tilts his head slightly, looking at me with a longing look. Angel looks between us disgust written all over his face.

"I think I'll leave you too alone. I'm sure I can find... something to do." Angel tells us.

We really aren't paying attention until we hear the door open and close. We were truly alone now.

"How are you Buffy?" He finally asked me.

I had to swallow to keep my throat from going completely dry. I never knew that a moment like this could seem to go on for eternity.

"I'm doing as good as could be expected. You know since Sunnydale is one massive crater now." I told him softly.

The silence fell again neither one of us knew what else to say.

"How is the bit? Does she know I'm back?"

"She's fine, right now she is in Spain with dad, but she is coming back." I explained.

Spike looked a little perplexed.

"Spain?"

I smiled, "Yeah, Spain. I needed to find out who Buffy was, and dad offered to take her. Unfortunately, he is 'too busy' to take care of her. So she's coming home, hence me being here to see Angel." I explained.

"How is Red and the little slayer?"

It took a minute for me to realize he was asking about Kennedy.

"Willow is fine with a little Goddess thrown in. Kennedy is ok, still a pain in my ass sometimes, but she's good. How are you?" I asked him.

"I'm good, except for the hangover." He replied.

Oh yes, the hangover thing. Spike used to like feeling that way; surprisingly I never really had a hangover, so I don't know what it's like. But too much alcohol did make me sick. Boy this was really going well. I need to tell him what I need to tell him so I can leave. I told Faith I would be back as soon as I possibly can.

"Spike? I have something to tell you." I started out.

He walked a few inches closer to me and tried to put his hand on my face. I backed up a little to put a distance between us. He looked at me in confusion; I gave him a small smile.

"Slayer, what's going on?" He asked.

Here goes nothing.

"I... I've met someone?" I blurted out.

Spike looks at me, "Who?" He asked.

Silence fell over the room. The expression on his face was unreadable; usually I can read him but not this time. It could be a bad thing or a good thing, but the silence was killing me.

"It's Faith." I answered softly.

He began pacing, "I thought we had something Buffy, something that we could explore later." He stated.

"I didn't know that you were going to come back. I had to move on Spike." I explained.

I run my fingers through my hair. This isn't going to go well at all and I can see that.

"But I did come back Slayer, you should know better than anyone that vampires with souls don't stay dead."

I shrug my shoulders, he did have a point. I mean Angel was sent to hell with a soul and he came back.

"I didn't know ok, you can't fault me for that." I countered.

It was a little lame, but I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"So what happens now then luv? You just move on and leave me here?" He asked.

What did he expect for me to jump in his arms and say 'I love you and I need you'? I'm not one to sit around and wait. I moved on he just needs to deal with it.

"Yes, that's pretty much it. I moved on and I'm pretty sure you will too." I answered.

Where is a hellmouth when you need it?

"I'm in love with you Buffy, and last you spoke to me, you said the same. I thought we could go from there." He walked towards me.

I backed up a little more this is not how I wanted this to go. I just wanted to tell him what was going on and leave it at that.

"Spike, yes I said I loved you and you told me that I didn't mean it. So I took it at face value, I was not going to wait around forever for you to come back, or whatever." I told him.

Life is entirely too short to be waiting around. I want right now, not later.

"Fine, if that's the way you want it Slayer then that's the way it is. It's not like you ever took my feelings into account anyway." He turns and starts walking away.

I didn't want to end it like this; I at least wanted us to be friends or something. I couldn't just let him walk away like that.

"Spike?" I call out.

He stops and turns around.

"What?" He answered.

I swallow the lump in my throat that formed. We looked at each other intently neither one of us saying anything.

I sigh, "If it means anything, I really did love you and I still do, but please just be happy for me."

That is all I want for him to be happy for me. I found happiness in someone that I never thought I would.

Spike exhales deeply. "I am, in a sad way. You just better hope that Faith and I don't ever meet again."

I knew he was serious, but he was trying to make light of the situation. It wasn't working.

I smile, "You won't."

He smiles at me but there's a pain behind it. "But let her know that if she hurts you, we will be meeting whether she likes it or not."

Why do I believe him? He's probably going to be lurking in the shadows like Angel, making sure that everything is ok.

"I will, and Spike I'm glad you're back." I tell him.

He nods at me and walks out of the office. I sit down in the chair and exhale loudly, but I knew that I was not alone. Angel was standing there.

"How did everything go?" He asked.

I looked up at him and then at the picture on the wall.

"He took it well, but you know how Spike is." I tell him.

"Yeah I do, if you need anything else just let me know."

I stand up and grab the package. I walk towards the door, but not with out turning around.

"Take care of him Angel." I tell him softly.

He smiles, "For you I will. Bye Buffy." He replies.

I walk out of the office and through the lobby.

"Bye Buffy, it was good seeing you again." Harmony called out.

I just rolled my eyes and walked out of Evil Inc. I felt a whole lot better and lighter, that chapter of my life is closed. Now it's time to start a new one. I walk the few blocks to the Hyperion and enter the lobby. Faith approaches me and gives me a kiss; of course I kiss her back. We break apart and smiled at each other.

"So how did it go B?" She asked me.

I sighed, "As well as I could expect. I got the keys to an apartment from Angel and some spending money for Dawn and myself." I told her.

I conveniently left out the part of seeing Spike, but knowing her she'll ask.

"So did you see the peroxide pest?" She asked.

I sighed, "Yeah I did. We talked and I told him about us, he wasn't too thrilled about it, but we have an understanding so to speak." I reply.

Hopefully she'll get the hint that I want to leave it alone.

"So you wanna go check out the place? Make sure it isn't pure evil?" She asked.

I smiled at her. I like her thinking; I grab her hand and lead her out the door. We walked around to the garage and we hopped on the Ninja. I'm really beginning to like this. I yelled out the directions and we pulled up to this very nice Spanish style apartment complex. Faith killed the engine and removed her helmet as I did mine and she helped me off.

I pull the keys out of the package and looked at the number on the key. I stopped in front of the apartment with Faith behind me. I unlock the door and we walk in so far no bad vibes. I let out a sigh of relief and walk further in. There is a living room with fireplace, vaulted ceilings, a dining room and a kitchen off of the dining room. I walked further down the hall and there were three bed rooms and two baths. It was nice I'm sure Dawn would like this.

I was about to say something to Faith when a little girls voice caught our attention. She couldn't have been any older than ten or twelve. She was very beautiful with big dark brown eyes and brown hair. The picture of a little angel, she walked right in.

"Are you the new people moving in here?" She asked timidly.

I smiled at her, "Yes, I am. I'm Buffy and this is Faith." I introduced us.

She smiled brightly, "My name is Alexis, but everyone calls me Lexi." She replied.

One look at her and I was already hooked.

"Well, Lexi it's nice to meet you. I have a little sister who will be moving in with me, but she's fifteen. How old are you?" I asked.

She looked at Faith and smiled and then back at me. This girl was the cutest thing ever.

"I'm twelve but everyone says that I look younger. Especially my sister." She rolled her eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"So kid, what grade are you in?" Faith asked.

"I'm in the eighth grade." She replied.

Before anyone could say anything further another voice sounded out.

"Alexis, where are you?" The voice came closer.

"I'm over here talking to our new neighbors." She yelled back.

In walked a tall brunette about 5'6 and very statuesque. She had on a pair of track pants and a white sports bra. She looked like she just stepped out of a Nike commercial or something. I looked at Faith and she looked back at me.

"I'm sorry about my little sister. She just has to meet everybody, feel free to pay her no mind. I'm Noelia Ramirez, but my friends call Noel." She introduced herself.

Faith stuck out her hand, "I'm Faith and this is Buffy, she is going to be your new neighbor." She told her.

They held hands a little longer than expected until I looked over at Faith. They dropped their hands immediately. Faith grabbed mine and smiled. It was all well and good, but little did I know that it was going to be the beginning of a whole bunch of problems.


	11. Dawn Returns

Behind Brown Eyes 11

Disclaimers are in part 1

Two days have passed since I moved into the apartment and I have to say it's pretty cool. Willow and Kennedy have been over each day, I guess it's because they will be leaving soon. Now here we stand waiting for Dawn to get off the airplane, I talked to her before she left and she didn't sound like herself. Then again if my father was sending me back because he didn't want to deal with me, I would be more than a little pissed too.

"So what time did your dad say her flight was coming in?" Faith asked me.

I looked at her with a smile, "He said, sometime around 1:30." I told her.

We stood there near the gate where Dawn would be exiting from. I feel for her because Hank did the same thing to me, but as you get older you tend to get over it. The announcer announced over the intercom that my sister's flight has just landed. Faith and I walk hand and hand to the terminal. We watch as all the passengers got off until we saw Dawn approaching us. She didn't look too happy to be here. We quickly dropped hands; we didn't need to let her know that Faith and I were well... Faith and I.

"Hey Dawn." I said, trying not to sound too cheery right away.

"Hey..." She responded in an unpleasant tone.

We stood there in an awkward silence for a minute. I didn't know what to really say, I looked at Faith.

"Faith, hey." Dawn greeted her.

"Hey kid, welcome back." She gave her a smile.

"Why don't we go get your stuff?" I told her as we began to walk toward the baggage claim.

"Sure, I guess…"

I can't stand to see Dawn like this, I never could. But I don't really know what to say. It's been so long since I ever had to deal with dad, and even longer since I've expected anything but rejection from him. But Dawn never seems to give up hope that some day he might actually be the one thing he never was to either of us… a father. She was so sure that he would finally be one when she left to see him. I tried to warn her as best I could but she just wouldn't listen. And now she looks like she just got crushed by a dumpster or something and I don't know what to do exactly. I look to Faith for assistance.

"So kid, how was Spain?" Faith asked softly.

"Full of Spanish people. Apparently they don't like to speak English there." Was Dawn's simple, somber response.

"Did you meet any cute boys while you were there?" Faith tried again.

Oh god, do I really want to know the answer to that? I look over at Faith who just smiles at me. Dawn kinda lifts her head and I almost notice the beginnings of a smile as she answers.

"One or two, I guess."

I was right. I didn't really want to know that.

"And I bet they were falling all over you for a date weren't they?" asked Faith while nudging Dawn with her elbow. Dawn smiles a little more.

I know Faith was only trying to help but did she really have to bring up that subject? I'm totally not comfortable with the idea of my sister going anywhere near strange Spanish boys. Boys I can't protect her from.

"You could say that. They seem to like to spend a lot on dates."

Dear god in heaven, would you mind sending a lightning bolt down or something? I'd rather be flash fried from above than listen to my little sister talking about her dating.

"So what did you end up giving them in return for their generous spending on your dates?"

OKAY, that's it. My hands immediately clamped down on Dawn's ears at Faith's last question.

"Damn it Faith, could you please not ask those types of questions when I'm in earshot? I really don't want to hear things like that." I say with a slight smile on my face which totally screws up my attempt at sounding angry.

Dawn pulls my hands off her ears by the wrists and I let her go.

"It's okay Buffy. I wouldn't do that to you. You're my sister. I don't want you having a heart attack. Besides, a lady never tells." My young teenage sister says with a smug look on her face.

"That was so much more than I needed to know."

Faith can't help but chuckle at that. She wraps her left arm around Dawn's neck and pulls her close in a buddy-buddy kind of neck hold. "That's my girl. Don't worry, you can tell me all about it later on some time. After your sister's gone away."

We walked over to the luggage carousel and waited for her bags. I could tell that dad's rejection was still bothering her, but Faith had made her feel a lot better than when she got off the plane. I looked over at them and they were smiling at each other. Faith leaned over and whispered something to Dawn which made them both giggle and Faith's mischief filled eyes immediately find mine. Look out… here comes over protective sister mode.

"Did you at least meet these boys in the daylight with lots of people near by?"

Dawn suddenly gets the same mischievous glint in her eyes that Faith had.

"Some of them…"

Oh, my god…

"Dawn!"

"What? They were cute what could I say?"

"Uh, how about, no you blood sucking fiend?"

"Right because that always worked so well for you B." Faith interjects with a huge grin on her face.

"That's not the point." I turn to Dawn as we continue to wait for her bags. "Vampires are bad date potential and you know it Dawn. Don't you dare bring one home with you or I will stake him before he can blink."

Dawn just chuckles at me. "Like I would ever bring a guy home to meet you."

All right, I think it's time to get off this topic. Unfortunately Faith has other plans.

"You Summers women and your undead fetish. I think you might need some professional help. I'm sure there's gotta be some family necrophilia discount or something."

Dawn and I both glare at Faith before smacking her playfully on the arm. Only mine has a little bit of slayer force behind it.

"What? It was just a suggestion. Either that or you could get Angel to help pay for it like you are with your place."

Dawn looks over at me. "You've got a place?"

"Yes, WE do… have an actual apartment; you have your own room. Angel helped me out. With your coming back and everything I needed somewhere more permanent." I explained.

The bags finally came into view. I grabbed one bag and Faith grabbed the other one. We walked towards the car, compliments of Angel and Company.

"So Faith, are you staying there too?" She asked.

Faith and I exchanged glances and smiled.

"I don't know kid, its big enough I guess. But I don't think either of you would be able to handle my wild life style." She answered.

We walked to the car and helped Dawn put her bags in the trunk. I could tell she was still a little down. I looked at Faith and smiled, hopefully the surprise I have for her will cheer her up.

Dawn was silent all the way to the apartment complex, we tried to engage her in conversation, but it wasn't working.

"Did dad do any sight seeing with you?" I asked.

She let out a small sigh, "No dad was too busy working or whatever. Like I said I was doing things on my own." She replied.

Well at least she didn't have a completely bad time. I still felt bad for her though, I pull the car into our designated parking space. I turn off the car and turn to Dawn.

"Well, we're here." I announced.

I got out of the car with Faith and Dawn following suit. I popped the trunk and saw Noel and Alexis outside washing their car. I waved and walked to the trunk to help them with Dawn's bags.

"Who are they?" She asked.

Before I could answer Alexis made a beeline towards us, smile on her face and everything. For a twelve year old she was adorable.

"Hi Buffy, Faith." She greeted us.

"Hey kid, what's up?" Faith asked.

She smiled, "Nothing, we're just washing the car. Who is that?" she asked pointing at Dawn.

I smiled, "Alexis this is my little sister Dawn, Dawn this is Alexis one of our neighbors." I introduced the two of them.

"Hi Dawn, it's nice to meet you." She greeted.

Dawn couldn't help but smile, it was good to see another smile on her face.

"Hi Alexis, how old are you?" My sister asked.

"I'm twelve and I'm in the eighth grade. How old are you?" She asked.

"I'm sixteen and I'll be going to the tenth."

I went to help Faith get the rest of Dawn's bags out. I swear how many damn bags does she have. We took a total of five bags out of the car and set them to the side. Alexis and Dawn were still talking.

They continued talking as Faith and I took the bags upstairs to the apartment. Noel waved at the both of us and continued washing the car. I swear she must be like a model or something because she makes washing a car look good. She's a nice person and everything, but something about her just rubs me the wrong way. We drop the bags in the living room and head back outside; we see Dawn and Alexis talking to Noel.

"Hey Buffy and Faith." Noel greeted us.

"Hey." We said in unison. We couldn't help but smile at the way we answered her.

Noel put the sponge back in the bucket and looked at Faith and then at me.

"I was telling Dawn about the pool party we're having tonight. I wanted to know if you will be able to make it." She asked, but was mainly looking at Faith.

"Yeah, what time?" Faith asked.

Noel smiled, "About 7 just bring yourselves." She winked at Faith.

I know she did not just openly flirt with my girlfriend in front of me. Faith didn't do anything to stop her.

"Can we go Buffy? I mean it will give us a chance to meet people." Dawn asked.

I looked at her, she needed to have some fun so who am I to deny her.

"Sure, we'll be there." I answered.

Dawn let out a little yes and ran upstairs to the apartment. Faith and I were still standing there; unfortunately her attention was on something else. It had to do with the model wanna be standing in front of us. I heard Dawn scream from upstairs, she must have found her room. I guess Dawn liked her surprise.


	12. Pool Party Fun

Behind Brown Eyes 12

Disclaimers in part 1

We enter the restaurant and wait for the hostess to seat us. I go in first and my date follows after me. We both sit down at the table and we're handed our menus, I smile politely at her and she turns to leave. Silence falls over the table, I've never been so nervous in my life.

"So how have you been Buffy?" She asked.

I take a sip of the water already on the table. Well at least it's something to break the silence. I put the glass back down and look at my date and smile.

"I've been doing fine. I have my own Tae Kwon Do center now and it's doing very well." I gush.

What can I say; it's a huge accomplishment for me. Besides I knew I could put my skills to use. I even have a few of the new slayers helping me, so I don't really have to be there if I don't want to.

"So, how about you? I mean it's been a while since we last talked." I asked.

I picked up the glass of water sitting on the table. I don't know why my mouth is so dry, or why I'm so nervous.

"I'm doing good, alive so I can't complain." She replies.

The conversation comes to a stand still when the waiter arrives. I'm thanking my lucky stars for any distractions.

"Hello, my name is Alejandro and I'll be your waiter for the night." He smiled as he introduced himself.

I give him a shy smile and looked over at my dinner companion. Her expression wasn't readable.

"Could I interest you in an appetizer or maybe some wine?" He asks.

I look over at my date for the night and silently ask her what she wants. She just smirks. I'm doing the ordering then.

"A bottle of wine would be nice. Do you have any Vino Santo del Chianti?" I ask him.

He smiled at me, impressed with my knowledge of Italian wines,being in Italy really paid off in my opinion.

"Yes we do, I'll bring it right out. It'll give you a chance to look over our menu." He turned and walked away.

"I didn't know you picked up Italian." My date says.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." I reply.

I pick up the menu and begin looking it over. Everything looks so good, it's hard to decide. Alejandro comes back with the wine and pours us each a glass.

"So do you two ladies know what you would like?" He asks us.

I give him a huge smile, "I would like to have... Costolette Di Vitello alla Capricciosa, with a Caesar salad and Italian dressing please." I order.

He writes down my order and then turns to my dinner date.

"What about you? Do you know what you want?" He asks her.

She looks over the menu and looks up at our waiter.

"I would like... Cappelini Pescatore and the house salad with Italian dressing." She orders and hands the waiter the menu.

He takes both of our menus and bids us a farewell, until our dishes were ready.

"So how is Dawn? Is she enjoying the college life?"

I smile, I can't stop talking about Dawn. She went to UCLA and she's on the Dean's List. I always knew she was the brain between the both of us, I'm so proud of her.

"She loves it. She is actually on the Dean's List and majoring in Law." I reply.

"When was the last time you talked to her?" She asks.

I take a sip of my wine before replying.

"We were talking the other day, and she was telling me that she just got back from a party." I answered.

I remember when Dawn and I were at a party together. It was actually the pool party that Noel was having.

October 2003

We weregetting ready to go to Noel's pool party. I for one didn't really want to go, but Faith and Dawn did. I'm not one to ruin their fun so I decided to go anyway. I stepped out of the room dressed in a blue bikini and a sarong with some sandals. Dawn and Faith were already on the couch ready to go.

"It's about time Buffy, I thought we were going to have to send in the National Guard." Dawn quipped.

Faith looked me up and down and smirked, "Damn B, trying to score some points with everyone there?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes at both of them, "You two are like so funny, come on let's go."

Dawn bolted through the door followed by me and then Faith. I stopped and gave her a passionate kiss in which she returned. I smiled and wiped the lipstick off and walked out the door.

"I don't know what that was for, but damn. Feel free to do it anytime you want." She retorted.

I continued walking down the corridor and down the stairs when I see Willow and Kennedy pull up. I wasn't expecting them today, but hey it's always good to see them. They get out of the car and greet us.

"Hey Buffy, Faith... what's up?" Kennedy greeted us.

"What's up Ken, Red?" Faith replied.

"Well, Dawnie came back and we wanted to see her." Willow answered.

I smiled, Willow was always fond of Dawn, she and Tara did a good job with her while I was doing the whole death thing.

"She just went over to the pool house. Noel is having a pool party and invited us." Faith replied.

"Oh, well we'll come back at another time." Willow answered.

I really did not want them to go, "You know what come along, I'm sure Noel wouldn't mind." I reply.

Faith looked at me and smiled, I smiled back.

"We don't have anything to wear." Kennedy stated the obvious.

I shrug my shoulders, "Well you don't have to go swimming. Come on it'll be fun and I'm sure Dawn would love to see you."

Pulling the Dawn card always works.

"Fine, we'll stay. Lead the way." Kennedy finally gave in.

We go over to the pool house, and I take Faith's hand in mine as we talk softly. Willow and Kennedy follow behind us. I smile at Faith and she smiles back.

I wanted to say something, but Noel decided to make an appearance. She always seemed to have impeccable timing.

"Buffy, Faith I'm glad you were able to make it." She greeted us.

"I hope you don't mind, but we brought some friends." Faith stated.

Noel smiled at them, "Actually I'm glad you did, the more the merrier.Hi, I'm Noel." She introduced herself.

"Hi Noel, I'm Kennedy and this is Willow, my girlfriend. Thanks for not kicking us out." Kennedy joked.

My cell phone chooses to ring at that exact moment. I swear the powers must have it out for me big time. I look at the caller id and its Giles.

"You go ahead, its Giles. I'll catch up." I told them as I walked away.

"Hey Giles... What's the up?" I asked him.

They continued to walk over to the pool house making with the small talk. Giles was telling me about Willow and Kennedy's trip to Rio de Janeiro and something he had for me to do in a few months. I got off the phone with Giles and made my way to the pool house. I spotted Willow and Kennedy talking to each other and looking over in Noel and Faith's direction.

"Hey guys, how goes it?" I asked them casually.

Willow looked kind of jumpy and Kennedy looked indifferent.

"Nothing, we were just waiting for you. So what did Giles want?" Willow answered.

I sat down in the vacant chair next to Willow.

"Giles was just telling me about your trip, and he has something for me to do in a few months." I answered.

Kennedy decided to join the conversation after being distracted for a minute.

"So what is he having you do?" She asked casually.

I smiled, "Well, he wants me in Italy to gather up all the slayers there. He said I don't have to do it right away because I'm still getting settled with Dawn." I shrug my shoulders.

I look over to try and find Faith and I spot her and Noel talking. They were awfully close. I watched as Noel placed her hand on Faith's forearm. Kennedy and Willow looked at me and I looked back at them with a raised eyebrow.

**"**Looks like Faith made a new friend."Kennedy stated.

I looked at her and then back over at Faith and Noel.

"They are just talking. What's wrong with that?" Willow replied.

I kept looking over there and it seemed harmless from what I was seeing. Hey two people talking there is nothing wrong with that.

"Kennedy they are talking, it's not a crime you know. They get along with each other." I reply

Kennedy looked at me and Willow, "You don't really think that they are just talking do you?" She asked casually.

Willow and I both looked over at them and back at Kennedy. I don't know what Kennedy is trying to pull, but whatever it is I'm not falling for it.

"They could be talking about something really personal." Willow replied.

Kennedy rolled her eyes and we glanced back over to where Noel and Faith were still talking. Faith playfully pushed Noel on the arm. I wanted to say something, but Dawn popped up behind us.

"What are you guys looking at?" She asked. She had been in the pool because she was soaking wet.

Willow pointed at Faith and Noel talking on the other side.

"So what? Faith's making friends, it's kind of nice. She's not all psychotic and killing people, it's an improvement." She shrugged.

Dawn did have a point with that one. Faith is making friends and it was all good, I'm getting worried over nothing.

"I gotta go with Dawn on this one." I smiled at my sister.

She smiled back. Suddenly, the implication of Dawn's remark hit like a ton of bricks on me and Willow. Kennedy and Dawn were talking about something else.

"Does she know about you and Faith yet?" She whispered to me softly.

I shook my head, "No not yet, I was going to tell her a little later on." I replied.

Dawn and Kennedy finished talking.

"I'm not going to stay here and talk about Faith making friends. Right now I'm gonna go cannonball into the pool." She said.

Before we could reply Dawn was already jumping into the pool. She splashed Noel and Faith in the process. They looked startled as the water came at them. They were literally all wet, it was priceless.

"So when are you guys leaving for Brazil?" I asked.

"We are leaving in a couple of days. I'm excited." Willow said happily.

She's never been anywhere remotely exciting except for England. Then again that wasn't fun because she was learning how not to go all vein-y and try to end the world. I was brought out of my musings by a little person.

"Hi Buffy! I'm so glad you guys came, the party is so much fun." Alexis greeted me.

Kennedy and Willow looked at me in amusement as the little girl was bubbling over with happiness.

"It's a pool party, and you're not wet. How come you're not making with the water play? I'm pretty sure Dawn is out there." I replied.

She looked over at Dawn and smiled, "I wanted to wait for you." She smiled.

"Who is the kid?" I heard Kennedy ask.

Before I could say anything she beat me to it, "I'm not a kid, and I'm 12." She rolled her eyes.

One thing about this girl I liked was she is a feisty little thing. Kennedy wanted to say something, but I glared at her. The girl is only 12 she's just a baby.

"I'm Willow and you are?" My red headed friend introduced herself.

"I'm Alexis, I'm Dawn and Buffy's neighbor." She gave a huge smile.

I looked over at Noel and Faith and saw that they were nowhere in sight.

"Alexis is Noel's little sister. They live across the hall from us." I explained.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Alexis. That's my girlfriend Kennedy over there." She pointed to Kennedy.

"It's nice to meet you both. Are you going to get in the pool Buffy?" She asked me sweetly.

"In a little bit, I'm gonna go look for Faith I need to talk to her about something." I answered her.

She looked a little disappointed. Willow and Kennedy couldn't help but smile and contain their laughter.

"I'll tell you what, I'll go find Faith and you and I have a date with the pool." I smiled at her.

The frown turned into a huge smile, "I'll hold you to it. I'm gonna go play with Dawn in the pool." She turned and walked away.

"It looks like you have a little person who is slayer struck." Kennedy teased.

I rolled my eyes, "She's not slayer struck, and she just likes me." I shrug my shoulders.

"I think it's cute, it kind of reminds me of Dawn. You know when she tried to be like you and followed you around everywhere." Willow teased.

"It's kind of like that, I guess. I'm gonna go find Faith. I need to talk to her about something." I get up and walk away.

I walked around the pool, passing a number of people as I walked by. I saw Noel lying on a lounge chair and Faith was rubbing suntan lotion on her back. It's the middle of the damn evening, what the hell is she doing applying sun block to someone's back? And from the looks of it Noel seemed like she was enjoying it. I walk over to them and wait a few minutes before I say anything. I'm surprised Faith didn't feel me through our slayer connection. I heard Noel let out a sigh of contentment.

"What's going on here?" I asked bringing them out of their own little world. Noel jumped a little and Faith looked up at me. She has some serious explaining to do.

**Confucius says: Faithfulness and sincerity are the highest things. **


	13. Insecurities Abound

Behind Brown Eyes 13

Disclaimers in part 1

I stood there waiting for her to explain and upon closer inspection I saw Noel had her top completely off. That just made the situation even worse, and the bad thing about it is, she acts like she doesn't care.

"Noel needed suntan lotion on her back, she asked me to do it since I'm closest to her." She tried to explain.

I cross my arms, knowing that is the worse explanation anyone could ever give. The sun is setting, what the hell would you need with suntan lotion in the evening.

"News flash people; the sun is about to go down! What do you need sun block for?" I asked.

Noel sits up and covers herself up with her bikini top. That woman has no shame; I shake my head at the way they both are behaving.

"I know, but the sun is still technically out. I have very fair skin and I burn easily." She answered.

"For another twenty minutes. I don't think you are at any risk." I tell her.

"Well, you can never be too careful." She replied.

I shrug my shoulders, "No, I guess not." I answer.

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. No one was saying anything and right now I wanted to kill that model wanna be. Noel glanced back and forth between me and Faith, looking a little uncomfortable.

"You know what? I'm gonna go and leave you two alone." Noel stated.

Faith just smirked as she watched her go. I turned around and looked Faith in the eyes; her smirk was gone, replaced by a look that I couldn't place. The silence fell between us and it was unbearable.

"Did you enjoy yourself? I mean...I was standing here for a whole five minutes, and you didn't even realize I was here." I asked her.

I waited for her to answer.

"I was just concentrating on what I was doing. Geez, you don't have to get so bent out of shape about it B." She answered.

I am not getting bent out of shape. If anything she is the one who can't see what is really going on here.

I cross my arms, "I'm not getting bent out of shape. You're over here rubbing suntan lotion on a woman when the girlfriend is on the other side of the pool." I retorted.

I waited for her reply, but one didn't come. This silence thing is getting on my nerves. I'm trying to talk and it seems like she is ignoring me. So I try another way.

"Did you even look in my direction? I asked her.

She looked at me and smirked, "Like I said, I was concentrating. Besides, I don't remember us putting a 'girlfriend' label on this you and me thing yet." She answered.

She did have a point with the whole 'girlfriend' label thing, but that wasn't the point. We were supposed to be here together with our friends. Not separate and getting our flirting on with other women. I put my hand up not wanting to have this conversation anymore.

"You know what? Can we not do this now? I'm not in a party mood anymore." I tell her.

I turn and walk away before she can say anything else. I walk pass Willow and Kennedy and head to the apartment. I need some space from her right now and being in the same area as her... not gonna help.

"Buffy, I thought we were going to swim together?" Alexis asked me.

I looked at the girl and smiled sadly, "How about a rain check sweetie? I'm not feeling well." I explain.

She looked a little crest fallen, but right now was not the time for pool fun.

"Okay." She said softly and went back over with Dawn.

I continue walking, lost in thought.

"Buffy wait..." Willow called out.

I turned around and smiled a little.

"What Willow? I'm not in the mood to talk right now." I tell her.

She sighs, "I saw what happened between you and Faith." She told me.

I turn and continue walking, but she grabs me by my arm. I stop and turn to look at her.

"It was no big thing." I told her.

She didn't look too convinced.

"I'm coming with and you are going to talk missy." She gave me the resolve face.

I knew there was no winning against the resolve face. So I relent and walk upstairs to the apartment with her following behind me. All I wanted to do was have a little fun, but unfortunately none was had. So we continued the little walk to the apartment, I open the door and let us in. I go to the refrigerator to get us some drinks then made my way back to the living room. I sat down next to Willow with a plop and handed her a bottle of water.

"So what exactly happened?" She asked.

"Will, you saw what happened. There is no need to go into the details." I answered.

"Faith was just helping Noel with her suntan lotion. It's not that big a deal." She came back.

No big deal? If it was Kennedy on the other end of the situation it would be a little different, wouldn't it?

"Get real Will, I was standing there for five minutes and she didn't even acknowledge me."

She gave me an incredulous look. I was standing there for five minutes and my 'girlfriend' didn't notice me. She was too busy rubbing down Miss. Model on the chair.

"Did you try and make yourself known? Cough or something?" She asked.

I felt like I didn't have to. I mean we can feel each other, but my friend did have a point.

"No, I thought she could feel me through our slayer bond." I reply sheepishly.

That was a cop out answer I know, but it was the only one that I could come up with.

"Still, it's polite to at least try and let her know. You can't always rely on magic. We both know that better than anyone." She shot back.

Again Willow had a point, relying on magic is not a good thing. It can lead to badness of epic proportions. I should have learned from dark Willows adventure in trying to end the world.

"Yeah I know... it's just that Noel..." I sigh.

"What about her?" Willow asks.

Now I know I'm letting my insecurities show, but how could I not? I mean, look at Noel, she is like the epitome of beauty and sexuality. Who wouldn't break their neck or literally kill to have someone like that.

"She just has sexuality written all over her. Plus, I may be reading this wrong...she's into Faith." I finish.

It has been obvious since day one that Noel had a thing for Faith. Anyone with eyes could see that, even I can. Half the time I'm blind to what is going on in front of me. However, this has become a big sign flashing in my face.

"Maybe she is, but Faith really cares about you. She's not going to do anything to jeopardize what you guys have."

I pick up my bottle of water and play with the label.

"Right?" She asked.

I stop playing with the label and look at her.

"Right..."

Maybe I am reacting a little irrationally about the situation. I mean it was just sun tan lotion... it's not like she was making out with her for the whole world to see.

"Just remember that and give her a chance to talk. Work things out." Will smiled.

I gave her a small smile back. I am so going to miss this when she leaves.

"Ok, I will do it your way. I really do care about her and I don't want to risk the chance of losing her." I replied.

Willow gave me a hug and I hugged her back. She always had a way of making me see things logically. I break the hug and pick up my water and take a drink.

"You gotta stop being so paranoid Buff. It's all gonna work out." She reassured me.

I hope she's right, because I have a bad feeling this is going to get a whole lot bigger than just sun tan lotion.

I smile "You're right." I hug her again, "I don't know what I will do without you."

"You're never gonna have to find out. I'm learning how to teleport. If you, Xander or any of the others need my help, I'll be here. Even if I'm thousands of miles away."

"That would be good." I replied looking into those eyes I loved so much.

We started talking about small things, her and Kennedy's trip to Brazil. Little things that really had nothing didn't have to do with everyday life. Just enjoying each other's company even if it is for a little while. Then the front door opened and in walked Faith minus Kennedy.

"Red, Kennedy wants you down by the pool." She told Willow.

Willow gets up and gives me a hug, "Remember what I said." She whispers in my ear. I return the hug and she lets go. Willow leaves and Faith sits down gazing up at me. Silence encased the room as the door closed signaling Willow's departure.

"So..." I start out.

"B, look I don't know how it looked to you. I was just trying to help her out." She replied.

That wasn't what I was expecting, but hey it was a good place to start.

"What made you finally realize?" I asked.

This was like a strange sense of deja vu. When I told her how I felt and she came out to talk to me.

"I talked with Kennedy and she made me see things from your point of view." She finished.

Leave it to Kennedy, always trying to help or make a situation better. She's really not that irritating after all.

"So... talking with Kennedy made you understand where I'm coming from?" I asked.

She sighs and stands up, "This is all new to me. I really didn't see any harm in helping her."

She walks over to the window and I follow her with my eyes. I wait for her to continue before I say something. When nothing else comes, I decide to add my little piece.

"Faith, Noel has a mad on for you. I noticed it from the first time we all met, and so has everyone else. Are you blind or something?" I asked her.

It sounded a little harsh, but I had to make her see the situation for what it was worth.

"I'm not blind, and I have noticed. But, did you ever stop to think, that I just don't dig the girl? Huh B? Did you stop for one second to think that maybe, I only care about you."

She plopped down beside me.

"Well, you have a very strange way of showing it." I replied.

I know, I'm not making this easy for her, but what can I say.

"B, all this is new to me and it's gonna take some time for me to learn." She answered.

She did have a point with that. She's never really had a serious relationship before... at least I don't think she has I stand up and straddle her lap... looking deep into her eyes.

"I know, and I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I just let my insecurities get the best of me. Talking to a girl here who never had stellar relationships in the past." I reminded her.

Faith wraps her arms around my waist and we meet half way our lips barely touching. I smile softly at her and kiss her softly on the lips. That wasn't enough for either one of us, and our tongues battled for domination as we continued kissing. Her hands moved from my waist to the string that tied my bikini top. She deepens the kiss as I feel my string come undone. I move my hands to run my fingers lightly up and down her back, her hands moving in slow circles slightly caressing my breasts.

I moan into the kiss and begin undoing the strings to her top when I hear a door open.

"Hey Buf- ahhhhh." I heard Dawn call out.

We break apart immediately and I try my best to straighten myself up. Dawn kept looking at us. I couldn't help but turn red. She looked at us with a mixture of surprise and shock. I have never been so embarrassed in my life.


	14. Explanations and More

Behind Brown Eyes 14

Disclaimers in part 1

Dawn looked like a deer caught in headlights, her facial expression neutral. I straightened myself up and slid off of Faith's lap.

"Dawn..." I started to say, but nothing came out.

"Buffy, is there something I need to know? I mean cause last time I checked; you two were kinda enemies and now you're making out." She wanted to know.

I looked back at Faith who made the 'you explain it to her' gesture. I glared at her and looked back at Dawn, who was now seated in the lounge chair opposite Faith and I.

"Well Dawn, Faith and I are sort of a thing." I tried to explain.

"Sort of a thing? The way you two were making out, it seemed to be a lot more than just a thing to me." She retorted.

I had to figure out how to explain whatever that 'thing' really was between Faith and I. We're not really girlfriends; just friends who like to make

out. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought. I had planned on explaining this later, when I had a better idea.

"We're a couple but; we don't have a label on us. We're just Buffy and Faith right now." I told her.

It was lame but it was the only thing I could come up with on such short notice. Faith just smirked, enjoying my embarrassment as much as possible. She was so going to pay for this later.

"Buffy, its ok, I've been around Willow and Tara. I know exactly what is going on. When were you going to tell me? I am old enough to understand these things you know." She answered back.

I looked at her in surprise; forgetting just how much my little sister had matured. I gave her a small smile.

"Well kid, now that it's cool, I'm starving; let's go get something to eat." Faith suggested.

I forgot that I really hadn't eaten much today. Dinner would be good; I looked at Dawn to see if she was cool with it.

"It's cool, but I need to change my clothes." She headed out of the living room, but not before turning around, "So does this mean Faith will be moving in with us?" She asked.

Faith and I exchanged glances smiling nervously at each other. We really haven't had a chance to discuss it as of yet. It didn't sound like a bad idea though; it was definitely something to think about. Right now I needed to change clothes because the hunger was getting to me. Dawn left the living room to change clothes leaving Faith and me alone.

I was biding my time, knowing it wouldn't be too much longer before she made her way over to me and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her; deepening the kiss, but just as I did; she stopped abruptly. I let out a whimper of disappointment.

"Yo B, I would love to finish this but you gotta change clothes. We can't go out with you in your bathing suit, even though I really wouldn't mind." She looked at my body with appreciation.

I removed my arms from around her neck and smiled softly at her. She did have a point, plus I didn't want to give Dawn another show. I would so not live that down for years to come.

"You're right...what about you? I mean you're barely dressed yourself baby." I mocked her.

She grinned at me wickedly, "I can do it cause I can. You" she looked me up and down, "You belong to me, and no one is allowed to see what only I can." She winked at me.

I stuck my tongue out at her and got up. She smacked me on the ass as I walked by.

"You are so gonna pay for that." I told her.

"Any time baby, any time." She said eyeing me lasciviously.

I walked out of the living room and to my room. Dawn came out of her room and saw that I was still in my bikini.

"God Buffy, I know you and Faith are together and all that, but it doesn't mean you should be all over her and forgetting to get dressed." She smirked.

I just had to ask my mom for a little sister, when I couldn't ask for a dog, but then again a dog can be just as annoying as a sister, so I would have lucked out in both ways.

"I'm going to get dressed smarty, go keep Faith company until I come back."

I turned around and glared at Dawn while walking towards my room, "Don't ask any questions ok." I smiled at her.

"And spoil my fun? It isn't like I don't know what's going on, again lived with Tara and Willow." She replied.

I walk into my room closing the door behind me. I walked into my closet and picked out something to wear. I pulled out a pair of black low rise jeans, a white top that showed enough cleavage but still looked presentable with a matching black jacket. I pulled them out of the closet and placed them on the bed. The only left to do was choose my shoes. I looked at my extensive collection and pulled out my black 3 inch heel boots.

Knowing it looked good for whatever it was we were going to do, I left everything on the bed and got in the shower. I thought about Faith and me making out on the couch. My body reacted from the anticipation of her touch, and I had wanted her to take me right then but it would have been a little too soon. Refreshed from my shower, I took inventory of my lingerie drawer and pulled out some black panties and a matching bra. While slipping them on I couldn't help but think of the feel of Faith's warm hands running up and down my body. I shook my head to clear the thought, and got dressed.

I looked myself over in the mirror and smiled. I looked good and felt good too; a knock at the door brought me out of my self-conceitedness.

"It's open!" I hollered at whoever was knocking.

The door opened and Dawn walked in with an annoyed look on her face. I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes in typical Dawn fashion.

"Come on Buffy, even Queen Elizabeth didn't take this long to get dressed." She crossed her arms.

"I'm done, come on before you drive me crazy." I grabbed my purse and followed her out of the room. Hopefully tonight will be a lot better than today.

I walked into the living room. Faith had already changed clothes and damn was she looking good. Red leather pants, a black tank top, and some black boots. I looked at her and gave her a smile.

"When did you change clothes?" I asked, making it obvious that I liked what I saw.

She smirked, "I'm good like that." She replies.

"Now are we gonna go or what? I'm hungry here." Dawn scoffed.

"Let's go before we have a full teenage attitude on our hands." I walked towards the door and opened it.

Dawn was the first one out the door and down the steps; I was waiting on Faith to go so I could lock the door.

"While we're young..." I made the gesture.

She smirked, "After you, I can lock the door."

Faith squeezed me on the ass as I smiled and walked out the door, causing me to turn and glare at her.

"What? Nice ass." She returned my glare with a raised eyebrow before closing the door and locking it.

I walked down the steps with a smile on my face, deliberately not responding to her. I looked around to find neither Noel or Alexis anywhere in sight. I was secretly relieved because seeing Noel would not have been the best thing right now. We made our way to the car and got in; Dawn strapped herself in and groaned.

"It's about time, I'm starving." She whined.

"So what are you in the mood for Dawn? It's your choice." I asked her, starting up the car.

"Spanish! I love Spanish food." She piped up.

Faith and I exchanged a glance and I backed out of the parking lot. Italian is not what I had in mind, but it was Dawn's choice so we had to go along with it.

"Spanish is cool kid." Faith agreed.

We drove along Wilshire Boulevard looking for a suitable Spanish restaurant until Dawn pointed to Antonio's. It looked presentable enough from the outside. Faith and I just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Antonio's it is." I pulled the car into the parking lot.

Dawn was the first one out the car, Faith and I stole a quick kiss before following her. We walked into the restaurant where we were greeted by our hostess. She seemed very nice and led us to our table. She handed us our menus and told us who our waiter would be.

"Your waiter is Carlo; he will be with you momentarily." She gave us a small smile and walked off. We opened our menus and began looking them over. I was thanking God the menu was in English, because Italian is foreign to me.

"Dawn, what do you suggest? I mean you were with dad for a while in Italy, so that makes you the expert." I smiled at her.

She beamed looking over her menu with a sense of importance I had just given her, "We should start off with gazpacho." She suggested.

Faith and I looked at her like she was crazy. Neither one of us knew what gazpacho was.

"Gazpacho is a cold tomato soup." She explained.

I frowned my face up at that, why would anyone want to eat a cold tomato soup. Tomato soup is supposed to be hot, that's how I eat it.

"Don't look like that Buffy, it's actually good once you get over the coldness, you won't even notice." She answered.

I looked at my sister in awe; she had really matured. I guess living on the hellmouth really does that to a person. She just keeps on amazing me. I felt something rub up against my leg and looked over at Faith to notice a wicked grin on her face. I gave her a wink and a smile.

"I gotta go to the bathroom." I announced looking at Dawn, "If the waiter comes before I get back, order for me." I told her.

"Ok, but if you don't like it don't blame me." She shrugged.

I got up and walked towards the bathroom, feeling Faith's eyes follow me as I weaved around the tables and different patrons. I couldn't help but smile as I made my way down the little hallway to the bathroom. I entered finding totally empty. I checked the stalls to make sure no one was there. I heard the bathroom door open from my stall and immediately went into slayer mode. Just because I'm not an active slayer doesn't mean I don't have the instincts. I slowly got up checking the silence for movement, but not finding any I flushed the toilet and opened the stall, surveying the room; no one was there. Satisfied with my observation, I relaxed and made my way over to the sink. I leaned down to turn on the water then looked at the mirror and nearly jumped, surprised to see Faith standing behind me.

"Oh my God Faith, sneak up much!?" I told her.

"B, you're supposed to be a slayer... you should have felt me." She smirked, walking closer to me until my ass was pressed up against a sink.

"I was distracted by something, didn't know you were there." I licked my lips lightly.

She leaned in closer, our lips barely touching, "Bad slayer, you need to be spanked." She said seductively.

I moved in closer, "I'm not that bad." I smiled and leaned in kissing her slowly on the lips.

Faith pressed harder into me, pushing me up on the sink, our tongues battling for dominance as we were caught up in the moment of our kiss. Her hands began moving down my body making their way to the top of my pants. I broke the kiss and looked at her.

"Here and now?" I asked breathlessly.

Her fingers answered my question by unbuttoning the top of my pants and undoing my zipper.

"There is nothing wrong with here and now, come on B live a little. We both know you want to." She smirked and undid my zipper a little more, "Don't deny it, and just give in." She pulled my pants til they were around my thighs.

I moaned a little, "What if we get caught? We can get thrown in jail or even worse." I tried to reason.

She began rubbing my clit lightly through my panties; I couldn't help but moan it was feeling so good.

"That's part of the thrill, the danger." She whispered in my ear sucking the lobe into her mouth as she continued rubbing my clit a little harder.

I grabbed onto the sink for support because I literally went weak in the knees. She is definitely good with her hands.

"What about Dawn?" I pant out.

"Daybreak will be alright for a little bit, besides think of this as a taste of what's to come." She whispered huskily into my ear.

The combination of her voice in my ear and the rubbing of my clit made for a sensation from beyond. I began moving against her fingers; lost in the rhythm they were creating against my pussy. I was about to cum when we were interrupted by the door. We composed ourselves with lightening speed before the door opened completely. Faith put her fingers in her mouth and began licking them, teasing me. She walked out of the bathroom leaving me completely flushed.

"Damn!" I said softly. We are always getting interrupted. A lady walked in giving me a small smile. I returned it and finished washing my hands. This was gonna be a long night. I walked out of the bathroom, heading back to the table.


	15. My Dinner With Faith

Behind Brown Eyes 15a

Disclaimers in part 1

Again you are probably wondering what else happened that night with Faith and I. I will get to that a little later on. The waiter Alejandro brought out our food, and we begin to dig into the Italian feast we ordered.

"I'm glad Dawn is doing well in school. I always knew she was a smart one, just a little misunderstood." My date replied.

I smiled and took a bite out of my dish. I am very proud of my little sister. She has come a long way from Sunnydale and has become a lot stronger for it.

"Yeah, I had my hands full, but I raised her right and that's what really matters. So what's up with you? Why did you come back to California?" I asked.

It was a little surprising for me considering how we left things the last time she was here. It seemed so long ago but it was only 2 years or more. It's not that I am not happy to see her, its just surprising she would show up now. I continue eating and wait for her response.

"I am actually here to stay, things changed between Noel and I. Her job brought her back to the west coast. I had no choice but to follow, so here I am." She took a sip of wine.

I looked at her in amazement. She had changed from the last time I'd seen her. I'm surprised she and that home wrecking whore are still together. Honestly I thought they would crash and burn... you know karma and all.

"That's good to hear, I'm glad you two are doing so well." I tell her genuinely.

It still hurts a little how things ended between us, but it was for the best. I'm a lot happier now than I was then. Don't get me wrong, I was happy but it wasn't to the extent I am now. I wanted to put her behind me, but I needed to officially close that chapter of my life.

"So how are you and Dominique? Things between you two good?" She asks

I put my fork down and looked at her. I didn't expect that we would be talking about her. There was no love lost between the two of them. When they met it was a battle of wills, and they insisted on playing the "who appreciates Buffy more" game.

"Things are good between us." I give her a small smile. "We are crazy about each other. She is very attentive and ever so faithful." I put an emphasis on the word faithful.

"Well, I'm glad things are working out for you two. Does she make you happy?" She asked.

Of course she made me happy; we wouldn't have made it this far if she didn't make me happy. For the first time I found someone who loves me for being Buffy and nothing more. Angel loved me for my innocence and my slayer powers, but he left for my own good. We won't even get into Riley. Faith and I were happy once upon a time until everything was rained on by Noel. Once again I digress; life for me is as it should be.

"We are happy, in fact I am the happiest I have been in a long time now. Things with her are different you know, like there is a completeness if that makes sense." I answer her.

I look at her soulfully and take another sip of my wine. She looks at me and I smile back at her, prompting a small smirk to play across her lips. Alejandro came back and asked if we wanted anything else? I told him no and he gave us the check. I was about to reach for it but Faith beat me to it and our hands touched briefly. I drew my hand back trying to ignore the electricity between us.

"Let me get it, after all it was me that asked you out." She smirked.

"That is ok, I can get it. It's not a problem." I rebutted.

I looked into those haunting brown eyes and saw a little something there. Something I haven't seen in a long time. She looked away before I could figure it out. I gave in and decided to let her pay.

"Fine, go ahead and pay." I smiled.

"I knew you would give into me." She smirked.

She has a point there. When we were together, I gave into her every time she wanted something what can I say she was charming and had a smile to die for, not to mention that hot body. How could you not give into that? She was my kryptonite. She turned out to be someone else's weakness too, and that is why we are not together now.

"Not really, I just wanted to refrain from starting slayer wars." I chuckled and took another sip of my wine.

"Keep telling yourself that B. You know you can't resist this." She smirked.

I give her a small smile, "That's what you think F." I challenged.

I don't know what possessed me to say that, but... I couldn't resist. The two years have been very good to her.

Alejandro came and picked up the check, hurrying off quickly. We sat in silence each of us lost in our own thoughts. My thoughts were going over the evening so far. Dinner wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. We were actually civil to each other considering our ending was world war III in the making.

"So what are your plans for the evening? Is Noel expecting you back at a certain time?" I asked casually.

"Noel is visiting with Alexis this week-end. What about Dominique? Did she give you a set time to come back home?" She asked sipping her wine.

"Dominique is out of town on business, so it's just me for the night. How is Alexis anyways?" I asked trying to change the subject.

Alexis was the sweetest girl I have ever met. I loved her like she was my own little sister. When things ended between Faith and I, Alexis somehow got lost in the shuffle. She was never far from my mind though. She and Dawn were awfully close despite their age difference. The two of them were inseparable.

"Alexis is good, she is at UC Berkeley, majoring in Psychology. We had our hands full with her, but it has gotten better over the years." She beamed.

Alejandro brought back our receipt before I could reply to that. We got up and I left the tip, it was the least I could do since she paid for dinner. She looked at me and I couldn't help but blush under her smoldering gaze.

"You wanna come back to mine for a little while? We can talk and catch up. I said shyly.

The silence hung in the air; I should have thought before asking the question. I mean sure there would probably be uncomfortable-ness. You know since we ended things on a not so good note. I rose above that and we are both adults so there shouldn't be anything wrong. At least I don't think there is, I mean after all she is happy with Noel and I am happy with Dominique so it works out...in theory.

"Are you trying to get me to your place, so you can have your way with me?" She joked.

Having my way with her was the furthest thing from my mind. I was trying to be innocent, but leave it to Faith to give it sexual overtones. Some things never really change.

"No, I just want to talk that's it. We're both in relationships and the last thing we want is to hurt the ones we love." I countered her.

Faith looked taken aback by my comment. I wasn't trying to hurt her, it just came out. I need to choose my words more wisely next time.

"Look Buffy, I know the way things happened between us wasn't the best. I never intended for that to happen. Like I said you were gone and we grew closer, us being together like that was not supposed to happen." She explained.

We walked out of the restaurant I didn't want an attentive audience listening in on our conversation. I feel some things should be discussed privately and this is one of them. Faith walked me over to my car and I opened my door to get in.

"Faith listen we can discuss this later back at the house if you want to come with me. A conversation like this should not be talked about in public. Now are you coming back to my place or not?" I looked at her.

"I'll come back to yours and we can continue this cause you need to hear me out. Oh and by the way, you kill in that dress." She smirked and walked away.

I got in the car and watched as she walked to her car. What she had on wasn't so bad either. But Faith in a pants suit, I never thought I would see that. I got in the car and started it. I backed out of the parking lot and waited for Faith to do the same thing. She followed me the three miles to my house. I pulled into the driveway and she pulled in behind me. Dominique and I shared a nice house together, one that I have always wanted. I got out the car and Faith got out of hers, I waited for her to follow me to the glass double doors.

"Wow B, you and Dominique must be rolling in the money." She commented.

I took the keys to unlock the door and motioned her to follow me in. She entered and I closed the door and locked it behind her. I placed my keys on the table and removed my shoes.

"What can you say? She is a successful arts dealer and I have my own martial arts center. So we're good, take off your shoes and I will give you the tour." I motioned for her to remove her shoes.

I watched as she did and she placed her shoes beside mine.

"I'm ready for the tour madam." She mock bowed.

I gestured as we walked through the entryway showing it off. It is black and white marble tile with intricate art pieces and pictures that adorn the wall. In the corner there was a Ming Vase, a house warming gift from Angel. I took her wrist and led her to the living room, which has plush carpeting, a fire place, vaulted ceilings, two ceiling fans, and various pictures of me and Dominique, Dawn, Willow and the others. The chairs were made from Italian leather, not my choice of course.

"Ok B, now who decorated the living room?" She asked.

I smiled, "We both did, but the living room and bedrooms were all my doing." I smiled.

"Why don't I find that hard to believe?" She questioned.

I took her wrist again and walked her through the rest of the house. We have four bedrooms; a huge kitchen that looked like it came from Kitchen Stadium, a dining room, a family room off of the living room, a computer room and a study. My backyard complete with swimming pool and Jacuzzi, impressed her...I could tell. All in all it was a pretty modest house compared to others in our area. We made our way back to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"I am going to go change out of this dress. You know where the kitchen is; help yourself to something to drink. I'll be back in a few minutes." I got up before she could reply.

I felt her eyes follow me as I made my way up the stairs. The feelings that I still felt for her began to stir inside me. I had to block them off, knowing the only thing it could possibly lead to would be badness. I entered my room and begin changing out of my dress; I put on my butterfly pajama bottoms and a camisole top.

I walk down the stairs noticing that Faith had put out some fruit, cheese and a bottle of wine. She must have been busy because I wasn't gone that long. I made my way over to the couch and sat next to her.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting all of this. How did you find everything?" I asked.

"B, we lived together for how long? I still know you better than anyone else.

I reached for the bottle and poured us each a glass of wine. I took a sip of mine as she did hers. I placed my glass on the table and reached for a strawberry. I could feel her gaze as I did.

"Damn, you still make eating look so sexual." She smirked.

I blushed and finished eating the strawberry. She could always make me blush like no one else ever has.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." She gave me an apology.

"It's alright Faith, its part of who you are. It's nice to know that you are still

you" I reassure her.

"No, you are with Dominique now. I have no right to make comments like that. So how is Willow and Kennedy?" She changed the subject.

I actually talked to Willow just before I left to meet with Faith. She was telling me to be cool and not bring up the past. So far I've been successful I think.

"Willow and Kennedy are doing well; they got married 6 months ago. They live in San Francisco. Willow is President of WilKen Computer Enterprises. Kennedy is a self-defense teacher. They still deal with the super natural, but not so much anymore. They are planning on adopting a baby girl." I tell her.

They have really come a long way; I always knew they would be together. I thought her relationship with Kennedy was a rebound from Tara, but again I was wrong. Faith reached for a grape and popped it in her mouth. I couldn't help but look; her mouth was a thing of miracles. She looked at me and winked.

"You see something you like Buffy?" She asks.

I shake my head, "No, I was just thinking." I told her.

She took a sip of wine, "What about X-man? How is he doing?"

"Xander is Xander, he has a new girlfriend. Before you ask, she is not a demon she is a natural girl. They've been dating for a year and he is happy. He is not completely over Anya's death, but he is getting there. Oh and he has a job supervising a construction company." I added.

I ate a piece of cheese and took another sip of wine. It's good to know everyone is doing well for themselves.

"I talked to Robin the other day." I told her.

She didn't show any emotion or anything, I knew she really wasn't into him like that. It was just a casual thing I guess.

"How is he?" She asked.

"He is good, his wife is pregnant." I told her.

"Wait, he got married?" She asked clearly surprised.

"Yeah, didn't you get the invitation? I made sure that you got one." I explained to her.

She took another drink of wine, this time downing the whole glass. I don't know why she didn't get it. Robin was kind of disappointed when she didn't show, but he understood.

"Nope I never got it. Is he happy? I mean does she treat him right?" She asks.

"Oh yeah, Brandy treats him wonderfully and he does the same for her." I told her.

A bottle of wine and an empty platter later we caught up on everything in each other's lives. Faith was telling me about her club, and the computer company that Noel works for. We talked about Giles and how he retired from the Watcher's Council and settled down with Olivia. We talked about how Angel and Spike were doing since they took down Wolfram and Hart. That was a battle for the year, talk about an apocalypse diverted. We talked about everything; the only subject we didn't touch was us.

"B-Buffy, I never wanted to hurt you. That was the last thing I wanted to do." Faith told me.

I wasn't expecting this, but she insisted on talking about it. I listened to her, even though I was unsure of how to respond.

"Then why Faith?" I ask.

"Buffy, things between you and me were good. I enjoyed every moment we had together, but Noel and I got close. She and I had a lot in common and it went from there. We never meant for it to happen that way but it did. I'm sorry for what I did to you, it was wrong and I realize that." She moved closer to me, taking my hand in hers.

"Faith, you hurt me more than anyone else has. I loved you with everything I was. You were everything to me. It hurt to catch you in bed with her, and then you acted like you didn't care. How was I supposed to perceive that Faith? Can you answer me that?" I asked her, my hand still in hers.

"I regret that until this day, you didn't deserve it. It hurt like hell when you walked out of my life. I moved on with Noel, but that still didn't stop the feelings I have for you. I ask myself what if all the time, I try to forget you but I can't." She squeezed my hand a little more.

I could feel the extent of her emotions through our shared connection. It was a little unnerving and weird, but kind of comforting too.

"You know what Faith? The times for what ifs are over, we have both moved on and that is the end of it. I had feelings for you, but those feelings aren't there anymore. I loved you Faith and you took my love and just threw it away. Now you come back into my life 2 years later. Really Faith, tell me why did you come back?" I ask her.

I know I said I was over it, but some part of it still hurt. She comes back and expects me to forget everything that happened between us. That is one thing about me, I forgive but I never forget. I still love Faith don't get me wrong, that is never gonna change. But we have grown and changed. We're not the same people anymore.

"I came back because Noel's job transferred her here. I wanted to talk to you Buffy, really talk to you. So you can understand and forgive me then maybe I can forgive myself for what I have done to you. That is why I came back; I couldn't have you hating me." She countered.

Now I wasn't expecting all of that, but we had to start somewhere. I don't hate her I may have hated her, but that was then. Again things are different. I've put that behind me; so I can have my life with Dominique without anything tainting it. Do I still love Faith? Yeah I do and that will never change.

"I don't hate you Faith, I may have but I don't anymore. You made your bed and you have to lie in it. No matter how hard I try to deny it I still love you, that's never gonna change. I don't know if you fully loved me or how you were feeling, but if you did, you wouldn't have slept with Noel." I told her and tried to remove my hand, but she wouldn't let it go.

I don't know what happened next but her lips were on mine and I tried to push her off. My efforts didn't work very well because, instead of fighting; I kissed her back. The kiss seemed to last forever. It was wrong but it seemed so right.

TBC in Chapter 15b... it isn't over yet kiddies.


End file.
